Esperaba que lo hicieras
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Hermione le pide a Harry que vigile a alguien que viene al departamento social donde ella trabaja. Lo que no espera es descubrir algo que ha estado pasando a espaldas del departamento y lo que eso le acarreará después. #ProjectDrarry
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos. _

_Sé que muchos estaréis diciendo: "Pero esto no es el epílogo de 'Al borde'"_

_Lo sé, lo sé, pero este fic lo escribí mucho antes y lo he tenido guardado durante mucho tiempo. Desde que tengo dos trabajos se me hace terriblemente difícil escribir, y encima cuando tengo tiempo, no me siento muy inspirada... De hecho, estuve dudando durante mucho tiempo si subir este fic o no, pero que últimamente me hayan llegado bastantes comentarios, me ha subido mucho el ánimo. _

_Por cierto, quiero dar las gracias a una chica llamada "Moontsee" que me ha estado comentando un montón este tiempo y que ha dedicado mucho tiempo a dejarme muy bonitos comentarios, gracias, ya te dije en un MP que me animaste mucho a subir este fic._

_Por otro lado, quería decir que este fic está terminado, pero que no sé cuando podré subir los demás caps. Es decir, no se quedará en WIP, pero no puedo asegurar una asiduidad a la hora de subirlo, si una semana, dos... pero prometo terminar de subirlo lo antes posible. _

_Quería agradecer a mi amiga Arale Ncha por betearmelo :D 3_

_Y sin más rodeos, ahí va. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esperaba que lo hicieras.<strong>

Como cada mañana desde que el invierno se encargó de dejar helada toda la ciudad , el sol aún no ha salido cuando Harry se levanta. Aun así, termina claudicando y se asoma a la ventana como si por hacerlo algo fuese a cambiar o ser diferente; pese a saberlo, resopla porque el cielo aún está cubierto de una espesa masa de nubes oscuras delante de un cielo aún más oscuro.

De manera mecánica se mete en la ducha, se queda durante demasiado tiempo bajo el chorro de agua caliente; hasta que no da por despiertos todos los músculos de su cuerpo no se da por satisfecho y solo entonces, sale hasta su habitación con una toalla, corriendo para no perder el calor y se para frente a su uniforme.

Por fin es Auror, se dice con su sonrisa al verse reflejado en el espejo de pie de su habitación. Sus clases teóricas ya han terminado y ahora solo le queda adquirir experiencia. Casi puede palpar con sus dedos la acción; está tan entusiasmado que a veces abruma a los compañeros y los aurores que trabajan con él; pero es que no puede evitarlo, siempre ha querido ser auror y ahora que está ahí, parece que el momento de salir a realizar misiones reales no llegará nunca.

Se viste con cuidado, poniendo atención en que su uniforme quede perfecto. Para que cada botón encaje en su ojal como si él fuese una máquina y necesitase que todas las piezas estén bien colocadas para funcionar bien.

Lo último que hace antes de salir, es tomarse un rápido té y darle un mordisco a una tostada.

* * *

><p>Después de un viaje corto por red flu, que lo deja a las puertas del ministerio, se dirige hacia su departamento saludando por el camino a todo el personal que conoce y a alguno que no, pero que lo saluda con entusiasmo debido a quien es.<p>

Como la mayoría de las mañanas, sus compañeros están agrupados en torno a la mesa de alguien comentado el último chisme, el partido de Quidditch del sábado o alguna noticia de El Profeta. Está cerca de acercarse a ellos con la intención de ponerse al día con lo que sea que están contando, cuando nota junto a su oreja el característico zumbido de un memorándum que pasa volando justo a su lado.

Sin pararse mucho a pensar en qué puede ser, lo abre para llevarse una decepción pocos segundos después. Porque en ese poco tiempo no le ha dado tiempo a hacer ninguna conjetura, pero está claro que lo último que esperaba era que proviniese de Hermione.

Y no es la primera vez que lo hace, su amiga sabe aprovechar que ella y el ministro están en contacto; además, este no duda en endilgarle a Harry cada vez que necesita ayuda en su departamento. Y no es que crea que el lugar donde Hermione trabaja es poco interesante o importante, pero desde luego, el departamento social no es el sitio donde uno iría buscando acción o mucho menos peligro; digamos que es un lugar donde no hay mucho por lo que batallar.

Pero es que Hermione, después de desistir con el tema de los elfos domésticos, se empeñó en que el ministerio debía tener un departamento de ayuda social a los damnificados por la guerra. Ya que en su opinión, el anterior (que solo aportaba ayuda económica) era un retraso. Además de que, según ella, existían otro tipo de ayudas y no solo las económicas. Por lo que ni corta ni perezosa, terminó fundando ese departamento y Kingsley la puso al mando, gracias en parte a que no quería inmiscuirse mucho en el asunto y a que Hermione parecía una de las pocas interesadas. Aunque finalmente parece tener más éxito del esperado y son muchas las familias que solicitan asistencia desde que fue inaugurado.

Con paso resignado y con los hombros caídos se encamina hacia allí. Sabe que seguramente le tendrá preparado algún asunto de esos que odia, de los de estar sentado y leer (sí, los que "casualmente" son los que Hermione más adora) ¡quiere entrar ya en acción!

Pero se sorprende cuando al entrar en el despacho de su amiga, Ron está sentado sobre el escritorio con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta algo preocupado.

Ella lo mira desde detrás de su escritorio y frunce los labios.

–Tengo un problema con uno de los chicos que viene a recibir la ayuda social –dice con un tono que denota que hay algo de especial en aquello.

–¿Y qué problema hay? –insiste.

–Es Malfoy –se apresura a añadir Ron recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos de su novia.

–¿Qué ha hecho?

Y en este punto, Hermione resopla.

–Que no ha hecho nada –regaña a Ron–, pero he notado cierto alboroto entre los aurores cuando él viene. Tiene un hijo, ¿sabes? –Harry alza las cejas, ni siquiera tenía noticia de ello–. ¿Recuerdas haber oído hace unos pocos meses que Malfoy Manor fue atacada? Pues murieron algunas personas, entre ellas la esposa de Draco, su madre y sus suegros. Parece ser que era un caso de venganza por lo que Lucius Malfoy lo ha desheredado y lo ha echado de la mansión. El caso es que ahora Malfoy no tiene donde caerse muerto y un niño que apenas tiene un año. Así que viene cada día. Como no puede recibir ayuda económica para sí mismo debido a su marca, le proporcionamos comida y accesorios para su hijo que debe venir a recoger cada día al comedor y a la guardería de aquí.

–¿Y el problema está en...? –inquiere intrigado el moreno.

–En que cada vez que aparece, tengo a más aurores allí de los que son necesarios. No sé si es que se mete en problemas o que los chicos se divierten con él, el caso es que antes nadie quería estar en este departamento y desde que Malfoy apareció, tengo a un grupo de aurores pidiéndome turnos para poder estar a la hora que él viene. Y solo en ese horario. Comprenderás que me extrañe.

–Desde luego es raro... –resuelve mirando a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Harry, gracias a Shacklebolt y Hermione, se encuentra dando paseos desde el departamento de aurores hasta el departamento Social. Al menos, piensa, no está detrás de una mesa rellenando formularios; pero la verdad es que hacer de niñero de Malfoy no es su sueño.<p>

Los primeros días no percibe ningún comportamiento anormal, pero cuando empieza a ir con más asiduidad, se da cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón. Solo hay un auror, dos como mucho, haciendo guardias intermitentes en el departamento, como en cualquier otro, se podría decir. Pasean por el comedor, la guardería, la zona donde los niños juegan... Pero en cuanto Malfoy aparece, tiene siempre a algún auror (a veces, hasta a dos) haciendo de su sombra. Y vale, es un antiguo mortífago (o un mortífago de pega, como le gusta llamarlo en presencia de Ron), pero no ve necesario esa vigilancia gratuita.

Días más tarde, sorprende a uno de los aurores agarrándolo del brazo y hablándole muy cerca. Se apresura para llegar a donde están, pero al instante ambos se separan y guardan la compostura.

Por más que pregunta, a cada uno por separado, ambos guardan un hermetismo absoluto sobre lo ocurrido, lo que hace que lo que hace despertar aún más la curiosidad de Harry.

A partir de ese episodio, intenta ser más perspicaz y trata de pasar desapercibido en sus visitas, quiere pillar desprevenido o a Malfoy o a alguno de los Aurores, así que cambia su rutina con frecuencia y va a horas en las que no debería.

* * *

><p>Varios días después, mientras camina hacia la sala, oye voces, susurros forzados. No puede entender nada de lo que se dice, pero sí a quienes. Malfoy y un auror, uno veterano, uno que Harry conoce y que no entiende qué demonios hace allí, puesto que hasta ahora casi todos los que ha visto son bastante jóvenes; novatos como él, a los que mandan las tareas más simples.<p>

En cuanto ambos lo ven, se callan. El auror le observa como si nada, pero la mirada de Malfoy es de odio profundo. A los dos segundos se da la vuelta y vuelve hacia donde está su hijo y se sienta junto a él, de espaldas a ambos.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –le pregunta al auror.

–Menuda boquita tiene el chico –dice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados–. Podría agradecer un poco lo que hacemos por él, ¿sabes? En vez de estar siempre comportándose como un altanero y sacándonos de nuestras casillas. Pero es listo. Sabe que no podemos tocarlo mientras esté aquí, ni amenazarlo; pero te juro que como vuelva a usar esa lengua afilada que tiene...

Harry no dice nada, ya conoce a Draco Malfoy y no puede fingir que le sorprende su comportamiento, aunque pensaba que después de lo que vivió en la guerra se le habrían bajado un poco los humos.

* * *

><p>No pasa mucho tiempo cuando le sorprende volviendo a tener un enfrentamiento con otro de los aurores, otro con el que Harry nunca ha tratado porque, como la vez anterior, no se trataba de un novato.<p>

Cuando llega ante ambos, se cruza de brazos y mira al rubio de forma que podría rivalizar con los ojos grises de este.

–Sígueme, Malfoy –dice lo más severamente que le sale.

Este lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, retándole con la mirada, pero al instante recoge a su hijo y lo sigue sin rechistar.

Lo dirige al despacho que normalmente, tanto Harry como sus compañeros, solo utilizan cuando necesitan tranquilidad o privacidad para rellenar un informe, cierra la puerta con un hechizo y pone otro de silencio. Que Malfoy esté ahí es una irregularidad, así que prefiere que nadie sepa que están ahí dentro.

Una vez que cierra la puerta, conjura una pequeña alfombra en el suelo en la esquina más alejada.

–Deja al niño ahí –le dice aun autoritario.

Con recelo, Draco deja al pequeño e inmediatamente Harry le lanza un hechizo para que no se salga de la alfombra.

–Siéntate –le ordena por último.

El slytherin se sienta en una silla que hay delante del escritorio y Harry, en vez de tomar asiento en la que hay detrás, se queda tras el rubio y comienza a andar a su alrededor.

–¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? –le pregunta desde su espalda.

–No.

–Pues deberías saberlo, soy un auror, así que sé lo que estás haciendo.

Desde su ventajosa altura, Harry nota como el rubio se tensa.

–¿No dices nada? Bien, calladito estás mejor. Ha llegado a mis oídos lo_ generoso_ que puedes llegar a ser Malfoy. La forma tan _amable_ que tienes de agradecer todo lo que el ministerio y el departamento social están haciendo por ti y por tu hijo.

–Mira, Potter, no sé qué te habrán...

–¡Silencio! –casi grita, pero manteniendo el tono de voz–, ¿me vas a decir que es mentira? Entre los aurores no hay secretos, ¿sabes? Pero me hace gracia, que sea justo a mí a quien evites; que cuando soy yo quien está en esa sala te comportes como si no hubieses roto un plato...

Draco se gira lo máximo que la silla le permite para encararlo.

–¿Es que también quieres tu parte Potter? –le dice escupiendo su apellido como antaño.

–¿Es que soy especial para ti? –el rubio entrecierra tanto los ojos que casi no se le ven. Harry aprovecha para acercarse ahora que ha vuelto a mirar hacia el frente y se acerca a su oído–. Ya me han dicho la boquita que tienes, Malfoy.

Harry se despega y camina hasta sentarse sobre la mesa frente al rubio y no puede dejar de ver como el odio que destila hacia él es cada vez mayor.

–¿Ya no dices nada? ¿O es que tienes la lengua cansada, quizás?

–¿Es lo quieres? –dice sin mirarlo a los ojos–, ¿para eso me has traído aquí?

Harry se cruza de brazos y lo mira asintiendo, casi incitándolo a que le diga algo. Quiere que le grite y le insulte. Para él sería como volver al colegio, a la acción. Y que Merlín aparezca en esa habitación si no es lo que necesita.

–Podrías... ¿podrías hacer algo para que el niño...? –le pregunta mirando hacia atrás un momento.

Harry mira al pequeño que juega entretenido y lanza un hechizo para aislarlo. Cuando lo hace vuelve a mirar al rubio, que no entiende por qué, pero ahora parece algo asustado.

Aún está apoyado sobre el escritorio, casi sentado, con los brazos cruzados, cuando ve a Malfoy soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

–Es solo un auror más –dice tan bajito que Harry se echa un poco hacia adelante para oír mejor.

Entonces, Draco se levanta de la silla, se arrodilla ante él y lleva sus manos hasta el cinturón del gryffindor. Antes de que haya desabrochado nada, este da un salto hacia atrás, arrastrando un poco la mesa.

–¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!? –pregunta con la cara totalmente desencajada.

Draco, aun en el suelo, lo mira sin entender nada.

Y es entonces, cuando Harry suma dos más dos, hace memoria y junta todas las piezas del puzzle.

–¡Joder! –grita una y otra vez–, ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy! ¡Vamos, lárgate ahora!

El rubio, totalmente estupefacto y algo asustado, coge al niño del suelo haciendo que lloriquee un rato por el movimiento tan brusco y sale de allí casi corriendo y sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Le tiemblan las manos y suda como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas. Está nervioso. Pero sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Draco llega temprano hasta el centro social. Entra con cautela y algo temeroso, sin saber muy bien qué o con quién se va a encontrar y sobre todo, receloso de que Potter esté esperándole… o algo peor. Pero no pasa nada. Cuando entra, Granger es la única que está allí y aunque le mira con una expresión extraña, no dice ni una palabra; lo único que de verdad espera es que su querido amigo no le haya ido con el cuento de lo que pasó la tarde anterior. Pero la chica le sonríe inmediatamente y le deja entrar.<p>

Cuando llega a la zona donde suele colocar a Scorpius a jugar, se percata de que no hay aurores pero si dos chicas, que parecen mayores que él, vigilando. Es la primera vez que ve a mujeres allí, normalmente solo tiene que tratar con Granger, con la persona encargada de suministrarle las cosas que necesita y con los aurores, así que aunque la situación le resulta un tanto extraña, no dice ni una palabra.

Al cabo de unas horas, algo aún más inusual ocurre: ve llegar a Shacklebolt, que se acerca hasta donde está Granger y habla con ella en voz baja. Ella al principio parece sorprendida, pero como no llega hasta Draco ningún sonido que pueda identificar, sigue con la duda sobre qué puede estar pasando.

Pero la cosa se pone aún más extraña cuando Potter aparece allí y lo llama para que le siga.

Otra vez.

Se dirigen al despacho, que para horror de Draco es el mismo que el día anterior; Potter, que camina delante, parece bastante tenso; no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto y por supuesto, ni siquiera lo ha mirado. Al llegar, lo único que le dice es un escueto "siéntate". Esta vez el auror toma asiento en la silla tras el escritorio. Al parecer hoy no ha venido a intimidarlo.

–¿Qué pasa ahora Potter? –pregunta viendo que el otro no se decide a hablarle.

–Bueno, el tema es delicado... –dice como saliendo de un trance, seguramente pensando en cómo abordar el tema–, he hablado con algunos aurores. Ayer, después de lo que pasó... entenderás que no podía quedarme callado...

A Draco se le para el corazón durante unos segundos. Lo mira intentando ver detrás de esas estúpidas gafas y esa estúpida cicatriz… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil? Pero por el bien de Scorpius, intenta calmarse y no soltar lo que piensa de él.

–¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Me van a quitar los suministros para mi hijo?

–¿Qué? –pregunta este pareciendo extrañado–, ¡claro que no! Solo vamos a echar del cuerpo a los aurores implicados. Pero necesitamos que colabores, que denuncies lo que te han hecho.

–¿Estás loco? No voy a denunciar nada, ¿y a quién más se lo has contado? ¿No podías mantener la boca cerrada?

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –lo mira con los ojos abiertos, realmente sorprendido de esa reacción–. ¿Preferirías seguir como hasta ahora? ¡Y solo se lo he dicho a quién he creído necesario para acabar con esto!

–¡Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda, San Potter! –le grita levantándose de la silla–, ¡si todo sale a la luz me quitarán las ayudas para alimentar y cuidar de mi hijo!

–¿Es que te daba igual el precio que estabas pagando?

–¡Joder, Potter! –Draco está de pie echado un poco hacia delante, gritándole directamente en la cara–, ¡me da igual mientras mi hijo tenga algo que llevarse a la boca! ¡Es culpa mía que ahora no tengamos nada!

Parece tan fuera de sí, que Harry tiene que levantarse para ponerse a su altura.

–¡¿Y esa es tu penitencia?! –grita mientras da un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa–, ¿¡la forma de redimirte con tu hijo es que te chantajeen cuatro aurores asquerosos!? ¿¡Y luego qué!? ¿¡Piensas conseguir todo lo que un niño necesita a base de mamadas!?

Draco se para en seco y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. La mandíbula le tiembla y lucha por no abrir de nuevo la boca y soltar cosas de las que luego se podría arrepentir.

–Me voy, no tiene sentido que siga aquí –dice ahora más calmado.

–Siéntate, Malfoy, aún no hemos terminado.

De mala gana, este le hace caso y se sienta.

–Ya te he dicho que no voy a denunciar a nadie, ¿qué más quieres?

–Solo me gustaría saber por qué. Tienes esas ayudas, no entiendo por qué tenías que hacer eso...

–¿Si te lo digo me dejaras irme de aquí sin denunciarlo?

Harry se talla las sienes pidiendo paciencia desde su interior.

–Deberías hacerlo, Malfoy. No deberías permitir que esto siguiera pasando, ni contigo, ni con otros. Esos aurores deberían, no ya estar fuera del cuerpo, si no en Azkaban. Lo que han hecho no es...

–Bienvenido al mundo real, Potter –suelta con altanería–, donde se sobrevive y se hace lo que sea para ello –todavía de pie, se cruza de brazos en una pose retadora–. Y déjame largarme de aquí de una vez.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero saber, o ¿tengo que darte veritaserum y hacerte un interrogatorio oficial?

Draco resopla y se toma el lujo de poner los ojos en blanco.

–¿Me puedes asegurar que seguiré teniendo la ayuda para mi hijo? –Harry asiente–. El problema es muy simple, Potter. Mi padre me ha desheredado. Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo mágico. Pero el problema es, que por muy "mi padre" que sea, la magia es antigua y familiar. Así que aunque me haya echado de Malfoy Manor y no me pase un galeón, todo eso es mío legítimamente. En los registros mágicos, pone que tanto la vivienda, como el oro, nos pertenecen a mi padre, a mi hijo y a mí. Mi padre como patriarca y Scorpius y yo como futuros herederos. Si quisiera, podría reclamar vivir allí, pero tal y como está la situación, preferí quedarme con mi hijo en otro sitio; y en cuanto al oro, hasta que mi padre no muera, Scorpius y yo no veremos un knut. Y la herencia materna no podrá tocarla hasta ser mayor de edad, o sea, hasta los diecisiete. Pero claro, eso es de puertas adentro. En los registros mágicos, donde nadie puede manipular nada, seguimos siendo tan ricos como siempre. Así que si eso saliese a la luz, Scorpius y yo perderíamos las ayudas del ministerio. En la última redada a Malfoy Manor ciertos aurores descubrieron estos documentos con los vínculos mágicos, así que me amenazaron con delatarme en el ministerio y quitarme todas las ayudas.

* * *

><p>Hermione lo observaba con esa cara de asombro que pone siempre que no ha sido la primera en averiguar algo. Y aunque normalmente esa cara le da una especie de satisfacción, en esta ocasión no lo hace.<p>

–Pero... ¡Harry! yo...

–Lo sé, Hermione –la tranquiliza–, yo mismo me quedé de piedra cuando me enteré; ¡y de qué forma! –dice Harry abriendo los ojos al recordar a Draco arrodillado frente a él. Aun se estremece y se le revuelve el estómago al pensarlo.

–Pero –repite–, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de que estaba pasando? Es mi trabajo, debería haber notado algo.

–Lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Por eso yo estaba aquí, no te sientas culpable. Los únicos culpables son esos cabrones que se irán de rositas porque el imbécil de Malfoy no quiere decir nada.

–Harry, debe estar traumatizado...

–¿Traumatizado? –pregunta Harry algo irónico, aunque suena más como un resoplido.

Hermione le mira como pidiéndole una explicación y él se niega. No tiene ganas de reproducirle la discusión que ha tenido con el rubio. Malfoy tiene el poder de parecer el vencedor aun cuando es la víctima, no sabe cómo lo hace, pero le inspira de todo menos pena...

–Y se supone ¿qué nos tenemos que quedar de brazos cruzados? –le pregunta su amiga sin poder creerse que el impertinente Slytherin deje pasar algo como aquello.

–Pues al parecer, es lo que vamos a tener que hacer. Pero eso sí, hay que tener mil ojos, Hermione. No voy a permitir que algo como esto vuelva a suceder, aunque tenga que venir cada día.

La chica suspira y lo mira resignada.

–Se suponía que inicié esto para ayudar a la gente, me siento tan estúpida.

–No digas tonterías, entre los dos haremos que esto sea lo que debe ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres años más tarde**

—Scorpius, cariño, si no te estás quieto nos volvemos a casa.

Haciendo caso omiso a su padre, el niño se revuelve intentando quitarse el abrigo que lleva puesto y que empieza a incomodarle.

Draco vuelve a sujetarlo para que se esté quieto y el pequeño parece resignarse al fin y deja que su padre le desprenda de toda aquella parafernalia que le ha colocado, incluyendo botas, gorro y chubasquero.

Se está realmente quieto hasta que algo a su espalda le llama poderosamente la atención; abre los ojos y sonríe con entusiasmo para inmediatamente después, como siempre, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —grita mientras corre hasta el auror con los brazos abiertos simulando ser un avión.

Este, en cuanto lo oye, se agacha para recogerlo y llevarlo hasta su padre como si realmente pudiese volar mientras imita el ruido de las hélices

—Harry, hazme volar, porfa' —chilla entusiasmado.

Vuelve a elevarlo en el aire, pero a los dos segundos se percata de la cara de Draco y deja al niño en el suelo.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo llames Harry? Y mucho menos cuando está trabajando, Scorpius. Es Señor Potter.

El niño hace un puchero y Harry le guiña un ojo para que sepa que no tiene porqué llamarlo así aunque su padre se lo haya repetido infinidad de veces.

Mientras Draco termina de guardar las cosas, Scorpius le hace a Harry un desfile de dibujos: desde dragones a centauros, pasando por hipogrifos, pájaros de dudosa procedencia y algún coche imitando a los que Harry le ha traído alguna vez de juguete.

—Ey, campeón —le dice Harry—, ¿nos dejas solos a papá y a mí un ratito?

El niño, que ya se ha instalado en las rodillas del auror, le hace un puchero.

—¿Cuánto ratito?

—Uno muy pequeño, te lo prometo y si te portas bien luego vamos a la cafetería a por un bollo.

El pequeño sonríe y coge sus materiales de dibujo, se dirige a la mesa más alejada y comienza a colorear concentrado.

Ambos adultos caminan hacia una de las ventanas y se acercan para que no les oigan hablar.

—¿Has ido a la botica? —Draco asiente casi sin mirarle—, ¿nada?

—Ya te lo dije, nadie me quiere en ningún sitio.

—¡Joder! —gruñe Harry bastante molesto—, no lo entiendo, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—No pasa nada, ya hace bastante que me resigné a trabajar en la cafetería, quizás deberías empezar a asimilarlo tú también.

—¿De verdad te conformas con eso? ¿Con lo que te gustan las pociones?

Draco mira para otro lado incapaz de dirigirse hasta esos ojos verdes que lo taladran.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

La pregunta le provoca un nudo en el estómago, y no por la pregunta en sí, sino por las miradas y gestos que la acompañan, el auror parece no entender que jamás podrá aspirar a algo mejor. Al menos no hasta que cambie su apellido y se tatúe algo sobre su marca tenebrosa.

—Bueno, ya lo intentaremos en otro lugar, quizás más lejos, sabes que puedes usar mi red Flu cuando quieras —Draco asiente como casi siempre que Harry le hace alguna de esas proposiciones—. Te he traído esto —saca un paquete pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo deja en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta, dado que encogido no puede diferenciarlo.

—Son solo algunas cosas que vi la otra tarde mientras paseaba con Hermione por Hogsmeade. Desde que está embarazada solo visitamos tiendas para niños y como Scorpius es el único niño que conozco...

Draco lo mira con los ojos entornados. La excusa de hoy es buena, casi razonable. Si no fuese porque le trae cosas a Scorpius desde hace años y siempre le pone una diferente.

—Sea lo que sea, no, gracias.

—Vamos, no son caprichos.

—Da igual, Potter. No hay nada que necesite en este momento.

Ambos forcejean con el paquete de uno a otro.

—Ni siquiera lo has visto, ábrelo.

—Si tanto interés tienes, dáselo tú.

—Draco —le susurra para que el niño no los oiga—, solo es ropa de invierno; sabes que la necesita, deja de hacerte el orgulloso y acéptala.

El rubio aprieta los labios sintiéndose atrapado. Tiene razón, los niños crecen demasiado rápido y aunque tiene montones de ropa, la mayoría ya se le han quedado pequeñas.

—¡Scorpius! —grita Harry una vez que el slytherin tiene en sus manos el paquete—, ¡mira lo que te ha traído papá!

El niño corre como un torbellino y Draco vuelve a mirarlo con ganas de asesinarlo. Sin más remedio y con Scorpius saltando sobre sus pies, agranda el paquete que Harry le ha dado. Dentro, como siempre, no solo hay ropa, si no juguetes, chocolate, libros para leer y colorear...

—¡Mira, Harry! —grita el pequeño acercándose al auror con un dragón de juguete de un verde brillante.

—Guau, es precioso.

—Sí, papá siempre me regala dragones muy chulos.

Harry le revuelve el pelo y le sonríe durante los escasos cinco segundos que el niño permanece allí antes de salir corriendo hacía la alfombra para jugar con uno de los nuevos regalos.

—Algún día deberías decirle la verdad —le regaña el slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya lo hago en su cumpleaños y en navidad.

Draco se queda observando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados mientras este se acerca a Scorpius y se lo lleva en brazos como si de un saco se tratase, probablemente a la cafetería del ministerio.

—¡No le dejes que coma mucho azúcar! —es la última advertencia mientras los ve salir por la puerta.

Aprovecha esos momentos para hacer algunas gestiones.

Su padre está cumpliendo pequeñas condenas, por aquellas cosas en las que han podido demostrar su culpabilidad. Así que de vez en cuando pasa días o incluso semanas en Azkaban o tiene que quedarse recluido en casa. Si el sistema penal del mundo mágico fuese de otra forma y no le hicieran cumplir las condenas por separado quizás pasaría el tiempo suficiente entre rejas para que Draco pudiera pasar a ser el patriarca de la familia. Así que por ahora, el único recurso que le queda es intentar que el Winzegamot le dé su herencia sin tener que esperar a que muera, cosa que sinceramente, no es que desee, pero espera que no tarde mucho en pasar. Después de los hechizos que dejó en Malfoy Manor para evitar que Draco y Scorpius pudiesen vivir allí, la muerte es lo mínimo que se merece. Puede entender que no lo quiera a él, pero su hijo no tiene la culpa. Cada vez que piensa que Scorpius podría estar viviendo de forma desahogada sino fuese por ese cabrón, se pone enfermo. En cada ocasión que su hijo no puede comprarse algo o viene a mendigar al ministerio, le gustaría dar una palada a la fosa de Lucius...

Casi media hora más tarde, está de regreso a la guardería vuelve de regreso hacia la guardería. Le da apuro dejar a Potter con Scorpius tanto tiempo aun con la seguridad de que el gryffindor no tiene ninguna queja al respecto. Al contrario.

Cuando está llegando, ve a varias brujas agolpadas frente a la reja que hay para que los niños no salgan del recinto. De repente, el corazón se le encoje, espera que Potter no haya hecho ningún estropicio con su pequeño.

Estando ya cerca se percata de que todas están riendo y siente alivio por un instante. A un par de metros de ellas, sus conversaciones empiezan a ser inteligibles:

—Es un partidazo. Sería un padre genial —dice una.

—Tú lo que quieres es que sea el padre de tus hijos —dice la otra en un tono muy agudo.

—¿Y quién no? Tendría un equipo completo de quidditch con él...

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y se hace espacio para pasar entre ellas. No es la primera vez que se agolpan para babear por Potter. Hasta él tiene que reconocer que el moreno, tirado por el suelo cargando a su hijo, o jugando con él, es una escena tierna de ver. Pero las secretarias de la planta son unas calenturientas; hablar de cuantos hijos les gustaría que Potter les hiciese en la puerta de una guardería...

Cuando llega a la alfombra, el auror está en mangas de camisa (que lleva remangadas hasta los codos), mientras intenta construir una torre alta sin que Scorpius con sus manitas, la derribe.

En el momento en que ambos notan su presencia, se giran y le sonríen.

—Vamos, Potter, a trabajar —le dice al adulto que parece aún más entusiasmado con el juego que el niño.

—Terminé hace más de una hora —le informa.

—¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? Vete a casa.

—Bueno, déjame un rato más. Has estado disfrutando de él todo el día y yo he estado trabajando...

—¡Porque es mi hijo! —dice conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Este le lanza una mirada enfurruñada, así que decide dejarlos jugar un rato más.

Recuerda una ocasión en que Hermione Granger se le acercó. Le dijo que estaba embarazada y que quería que Harry fuese el padrino. Le preguntó que si le parecía una buena opción y Draco le dijo: "Míralo, si adora a los niños" con incredulidad. "Espero que al mío lo quiera tanto como al tuyo o tendrá problemas conmigo" le respondió ella.

Sabe que si no fuese gracias a Harry, las cosas le irían mucho peor. Además de ropa y juguetes, les ha regalado entradas para algunos actos infantiles, y el hecho de que se pasee con Scorpius en sus hombros por todo el ministerio, ha ayudado a que la mayoría de personas hayan relajado sus relaciones con él. También sabe que jamás podrá pagarle, ni con todo el oro de Gringotts, lo que Harry ha hecho por ellos.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana se acerca y siempre es triste para ellos dos. Harry cubre a Scorpius de besos y este se abraza a su cuello. Para un niño dos días es mucho tiempo, pero frunce el ceño ante el comportamiento infantil del Gryffindor.<p>

—Vamos, vamos, ni que no os fueseis a volver a ver en la vida.

Escucha la risa fresca de Scorpius ante las cosquillas de Harry y le mira negando sin remedio.

Aún con el crío en brazos, el moreno se gira hacia él.

—Mañana por la noche es la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Theo, ¿vendrás?

—No creo.

—Vamos, si hasta el estirado de Zabini viene...

—Ya, pero no tengo con quien dejar a Scorpius —le señala.

—Con alguien lo dejarás, ¿quién se queda con él cuando tienes un compromiso?

—Potter —le aclara—, el único compromiso que tengo son él y mi trabajo, y lo dejo aquí cuando estoy trabajando.

—Venga —se ríe este—, ¿me vas a decir que desde que nació no has salido a divertirte ni una sola vez? —la cabeza gacha de Draco y sus labios fruncidos le dicen todo lo que quiere saber—, ¿hablas en serio?

—Es mi responsabilidad...

—Bueno, contrata una niñera —el slytherin le mira con una ceja alzada—, yo la pago.

—Estarás de broma. Acepto la ropa porque no tengo más remedio, Potter, no voy a dejar que pagues a una niñera para que yo vaya a una fiesta a divertirme.

* * *

><p>Durante la fiesta del sábado, Harry no puede pensar en otra cosa, así que al final termina comentándole a Hermione que Draco no ha salido desde que tuvo a Scorpius y esta le mira con sorpresa. Que a Hermione, que no es el alma de las fiestas precisamente, le sorprenda que el slytherin no haya tenido ni un momento de ocio a solas desde que el niño llegó a su vida, provoca en Harry esa determinación de ayuda inmediata que de manera innata su cuerpo fabrica ante tales situaciones.<p>

Pero no es hasta que Hermione le hace una pregunta inocente, que no se da cuenta de la forma más sencilla de ayudar al slytherin sin que este tenga que faltar a sus estúpidos principios sobre qué puede aceptar y qué no.

* * *

><p>El lunes, cuando Draco llega de su turno en la cafetería, Scorpius corre hasta sus brazos y se tira sobre él.<p>

—¡Papá! —grita entusiasmado—, mira, mira, mira, mira —repite una y otra vez refregándole un papel por la nariz.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un poco descolocado.

Cuando consigue coger el papel en sus manos, lo mira y lo lee; e inmediatamente coge a su hijo en brazos para buscar al dichoso Harry.

—Gracias, pero no —le dice mientras le tiende las entradas de una manera un poco ruda.

—Ya las he comprado, no se pueden devolver —le responde este casi sin mirarle.

Draco tuerce los labios.

—No voy a ir a ningún espectáculo infantil más, Potter...

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que vas a ir a ningún sitio? Estas entradas son para mí y para Scorp, ¿verdad campeón?

El chico le choca los cinco y sonríe.

—Potter...

—Nada de Potter —le corta—. Scorp y yo iremos a ver ese espectáculo de marionetas mágicas, luego nos iremos a casa, cenaremos y veremos una peli divertidísima. Y mientras, papá —dice haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra—, saldrá y se divertirá.

—Estás loco si crees que...

—¡¿Scorp, a dónde vamos el sábado?! —lo interrumpe antes de que suelte alguna excusa.

—¡Marinetas, marinetas, marinetas! —chilla con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo, te enseñaré a pronunciarlo bien —se ríe Harry.

—Esto no va quedar así, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ante toda respuesta, Harry saca su lengua haciendo que Scorpius lo imite.

* * *

><p>El sábado, Harry tiene que escuchar durante casi una hora como Draco le da toda clase de advertencias sobre el niño.<p>

—Que no es la primera vez que estoy con él... —le dice con cansancio.

—Sí, pero siempre ha sido en la guardería, con personal autorizado a tu alrededor.

El niño, de su mano derecha, repeinado hasta el hartazgo pero con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara, no para de dar saltos a su lado.

—Tranquilízate cariño —le dice Draco como último consejo.

Y es que no puede estar más emocionado. Porque ha ido con su padre a alguna cosa parecida, pero con su padre tiene que estar sentado, callado y prestando atención. Pero con Harry seguro que puede ponerse de pie, chillar y saltar sobre su asiento.

Como prueba de ello, en cuanto salen por la puerta, Harry le hace desaparecer lo que demonios lleve puesto en el pelo, haciendo que parezca más natural y despeinado.

—Mucho mejor —le dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hace años, literalmente, que no sale. Así que lo primero que decide es qué quiere hacer. Lo tiene muy claro, follar. Merlín, su mano tiene más callos que la de un jugador de Quidditch profesional.<p>

Se va a un club del que ha oído hablar aunque nunca ha estado allí, pero uno de sus compañeros de la cafetería no para de hablar de él. Es un sitio bastante elitista. Ha oído que solo te dejan entrar de dos formas: si tienes más oro que escrúpulos o si eres una cara bonita. No es que sea un narcisista, pero sabe que no va a tener problemas para entrar. Bueno, quizás lo sea un poco, pero también es realista, tiene de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Si no tuviese prisa y a alguien esperándole en casa, quizá simplemente se habría ido a un pub normal a tomarse una cerveza y con el tiempo suficiente habría podido terminar yéndose a casa con alguien, pero quiere regresar pronto junto a su pequeño y no tiene ningunas ganas de fingir interés ni flirtear con nadie.

Sabe que en ese lugar la gente es directa y que va a buscar un polvo, por lo que no le lleva mucho tiempo confirmar sus sospechas, ya que apenas media hora después, ya tiene a un hombre interesado en él que lo ha invitado a una copa y no para de mirarle de forma lujuriosa.

Llegados a este punto, tan solo respira hondo y se va hacia los baños con él.

Ahí no hacen más que meterse mano, porque el tipo (solo hay que echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de ello) parece un poco reticente y escrupuloso con todo el lugar.

—¿Por qué no me llevas a tu casa? —le pregunta mientras le lame cerca del oído.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Podemos ir a la tuya si quieres...

—¿A mi casa? ¿Con mi mujer y mis hijos? —se ríe de forma estruendosa.

Draco lo mira, joder, quiere desahogarse y terminar ya... Lo piensa, mira hacia abajo donde su erección está palpitando; bueno, quizás no lo esté pensando tanto…

—Vale, pero en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabe que es una mala idea, y no puede parar de repetírselo mientras se meten en un pequeño cuarto donde poder aparecerse. Pero bueno, Scorpius estará en su quinto sueño ya, y Harry... le dejó una habitación para que fuese a dormir, así que no cree que esté despierto, es imposible. Si lanza un hechizo de silencio y de cerradura y luego abre las protecciones para que pueda desaparecerse desde su habitación no cree que nadie se dé cuenta.

Mierda, está demasiado desesperado.

Abre la puerta despacio, intentando que ni siquiera la cerradura suene.

—Pasa mientras cierro.

El hombre, del que no sabe ni el nombre, se adentra en el pequeño salón mientras Draco trata de cerrar con la misma ceremonia.

—Vaya, ¿todo esto es de verdad?

Draco se gira al oír la pregunta y casi le da un síncope cuando ve el panorama.

Harry está dormido en el sofá, o espera que sea él, porque tiene la cabeza tapada por una revista de EuroQuidditch abierta. Aunque sí, es su pelo lo que asoma por arriba. Tiene un brazo doblado tras la cabeza y su camiseta se podría comparar con un acordeón; sus piernas, embutidas en unos shorts, descansan una sobre el sofá y la otra apoyada en el suelo. La televisión está puesta aunque no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué es lo que está saliendo, porque el hombre se está acercando a Harry y está un poco inquieto.

—¿Es tu novio? ¿Por eso no querías que viniéramos aquí? No te preocupes, puedo daros cariño a los dos —dice con una sonrisa que revela que estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Draco se acerca a él para agarrarlo del brazo en el momento en el que el tipo ha empezado a levantar la camiseta de Harry. Pero todo se queda ahí, lo que sucede después es imposible de describir para él, porque sucede muy rápido.

Harry se despierta, sobresaltado ante la mano que no sabe de dónde ha salido y reacciona como todo un auror entrenado. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta el desconocido está con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y un brazo retorcido sobre la espalda.

Cuando se da cuenta de la situación, suelta al tipo y mira a Draco con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento... no sé... yo...

El hombre, lejos de parecer asustado o enfadado, tan solo se masajea la muñeca y lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Eres Harry Potter!

El slytherin, en ese momento, solo cierra los ojos y suspira. Adiós a su polvo.

—Lo siento, os dejo, me voy para mi habitación –intenta desaparecer Harry para no seguir molestando.

—No, no joder —dice el hombre—, si puedo con los dos.

Harry alza una ceja y lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Perdona? —le dice un poco irritado.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas —le dice Draco al desconocido mirándolo fijamente con los brazos sobre las caderas.

El tipo abre la boca indignado y se acerca al rubio con candencia.

—¿Estás de broma? Al menos termina lo que has empezado... ¿no me la vas ni a chupar?

Draco se queda lívido y nota como se le seca la boca, Harry ha tenido que notarlo también, porque más enfadado de lo que parecía, ha sacado al gilipollas ese a empujones de su casa al grito de que no quiere volver a verlo por allí nunca más.

Cuando vuelve al salón, el rubio aun parece algo afectado.

—Lo siento —le dice algo cohibido—, no debí quedarme dormido en el sofá, me siento muy culpable por lo que ha pasado…

Draco se gira sin mirarle.

—No... yo... no debí traerlo a casa, ha sido un descuido estúpido, pero tampoco tenía la mente muy clara en esos momentos, ya sabes...

Harry le dirige una mirada comprensiva y le sonríe. Tampoco es que sepa decir en esa situación, la verdad.

El rubio se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá y zambulle la cara entre sus manos. Durante un rato no habla, y Harry intenta también mantener el silencio, pero él no es muy bueno con esos incómodos momentos, así que decide tratar el tema como suele zanjarlo él cuando está un poco bajo.

—Ha sobrado algo de cena, ¿quieres comer algo?

El rubio asoma su cara y asiente un poco inconformista.

Así, que al menos durante un rato, ambos comen y beben cerveza sin hablar, Harry se devana los sesos pensando en qué decirle hasta que saca el tema estrella que nunca les incomoda: Scorpius. Y a partir de ahí, ambos comienzan una charla bastante graciosa.

No es hasta después de dos cervezas que la curiosidad vence a Harry y no puede callarse así que pregunta que lleva rondando su cabeza desde que la puerta del apartamento de Draco se cerró.

—Y ese hombre, ¿es tu amigo o algo así?

—Qué va –le contesta con la misma sinceridad que a ambos le ha otorgado la cerveza—, si lo acababa de conocer. Potter, solo quería algo rápido y sencillo. Pero parece ser que ni así.

—Bueno, es la primera noche que sales después de mucho tiempo, quizás deberías probar en otro sitio la próxima vez —Draco lo mira de reojo y capta enseguida lo que quiere decirle—, vamos, ¿no me irás a decir otra vez que no me dejas al crío? Si yo me lo paso casi mejor que él, no seas así.

—No voy a ir dejándote a mi hijo como si fuese una carga cada vez que quiera salir.

—Eres tú el que lo ve como una carga. A mí me encanta quedarme con él, nos lo pasamos bien. Además, llevas mucho tiempo encerrado, también mereces pasártelo bien de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, quizás dentro de un tiempo vuelva a pedírtelo, cuando decida otro sitio a donde ir. No pienso volver al de esta noche.

—¿A cuál fuiste? —le pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

Draco, lo mira un poco reticente, y por muchas cervezas que hubiese bebido, eso no cambia que se encuentre bastante reacio a decirle a Harry donde ha ido, a decir verdad, le da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo.

—Es un sitio del que me habló un compañero de la cafetería, está en a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Que cuando le diga eso, Harry comience a reírse, le da que pensar que el sitio es más conocido de lo que él pensaba en un primer momento, hecho que no le hace sentir más cómodo en absoluto.

—Joder, Draco, es que ese sitio es para viejos verdes.

—El tipo con el que estaba no tenía más de cuarenta.

—¡Y era joven!, he ido alguna vez, por curiosidad, y ¡madre mía! Solo hay cincuentones detrás de niños que aparentan minoría de edad...

—Los magos a los cincuenta aun...

—¡Peor me lo pones! Entonces no tendrían menos de sesenta...

—¿Y a donde va a ligar el ultra popular y exigente líder del mundo mágico si puede saberse? –carga con toda la ironía que es capaz de procesar en ese momento.

Harry vuelve a reírse de nuevo. Y esta vez él tampoco puede evitar alguna risa, el hecho de que el auror se ría cuando pretende insultarlo, solo puede describir lo relajada que es su relación ahora.

—Pues en el pueblo mágico que hay dos callejones más abajo del Diagón, hay varios bares que son solo para hombres y están muy bien; hay gente normal, con gustos normales —al decir esto, Harry esquiva un cojín de manos del rubio—. No en serio, yo hace bastante que no voy, la verdad, pero no creo que haya cambiado demasiado.

—¿Hace mucho que no vas? ¿Alguna feliz noticia Auror Potter?

—Nah, nada de eso, tuve un royo bastante corto con un auror escocés que luego se volvió a su querida patria y ahora llevo unos meses algo desganado, ya sabes —Harry estira los brazos y se acomoda en el sofá—. Debería volver a salir en algún momento. Si me dejaras conseguir esa niñera, podríamos irnos alguna vez por ahí.

—No —responde tajante.

—¿No a la niñera o no a salir conmigo?

—A ambas, sin niñera no puedo salir —le responde con una sonrisa de esas que Harry define como "salirse con la suya".

—Vamos, ¿es que no te fías de mí? Conozco un montón de sitios divertidos de los que estoy más que seguro saldrías con un tío decente para pasar una buena noche.

—Claro —se ríe Draco—, el hecho de que te rías al hablar de ellos y que digas que llevas mucho sin pisarlos me da mucha confianza.

—Eh, que es porque no me apetece...

—Eso sí que es gracioso, Potter... ¿conoces a algún otro hombre al que no le apetezca tener sexo?

—No sé, ahora mismo estoy sentado con uno que hace _años_ que no tiene, así que no sé qué pensarás tú...

Draco cambia su expresión, parece no haberle hecho gracia que Harry le eche en cara su situación, así que le manda su mirada más condescendiente.

—No es porque no me apetezca, precisamente. Pero comprenderás que no tengo muchas opciones a mano, entre el crío y el trabajo… además, no es como si pudiera salir a algún bar cualquiera sin que alguien me señale con el dedo "ahí va el mortífago"... Ni siquiera puedo trabajar en un lugar decente. Pero, desde luego –dice ahora cambiando un poco su expresión a una incrédula—, lo que no entiendo es tu celibato, seguro que sales y se te echan a los pies —añade mirándolo de arriba a abajo mientras arruga los labios.

—Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea un libertino. Si me fuese a la cama con todo el que se me tira a los pies, habría una edición de Corazón de Bruja solo con mi nombre.

—Ah, pero, ¿es que no existe ya? —pregunta dejando que una solitaria carcajada salga de sus labios.

—La mayoría de "romances" que han salido en esa revista son mentira, te lo puedo asegurar. Siempre que salgo tengo que ir con mil pares de ojos, no me puedo fiar de nadie; normalmente solo de amigos de amigos, ya me entiendes... No es fácil, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, de ahí que no me apetezca mucho la idea de tener que volver a salir.

—Vaya, es curioso que tengamos el mismo problema con dos situaciones tan contrarias.

De repente se da cuenta que Harry lo está mirando con los ojos abiertos. Frunce el ceño y lo mira intentando averiguar que está pensando.

—Es cierto —dice el gryffindor en un tono extraño; y mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera devanándose los sesos pensando, añade—: sí, tenemos el mismo problema.

De repente, cae en qué puede estar pasándole por la mente.

—Oh, no... Espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo estoy pensando?

—Ni de broma, si piensas que voy a acceder a eso es que estás loco...

—Ah, vale, gracias —dice mirándolo algo molesto—, sí que sabes cómo herir el orgullo de un hombre...

Draco lo mira algo sorprendido.

—No era por eso. Pero esto es ir demasiado lejos ya... ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Cuándo no llegue a una estantería te pondrás en el suelo para que me suba sobre ti?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunta sin entender pero empezando a estar ligeramente molesto.

—De todo, Potter. Compras lo que necesito para mi hijo, lo cuidas y lo sacas para que yo salga y ahora te ofreces a esto solo porque sabes que hace un siglo que no lo hago... ¿tanta pena te doy?

—Oh, por Merlín; otra vez con el tema de la pena, no... Sabes que quiero a Scorpius como si fuese algo mío... Y no soy un maldito muñeco, Draco, ¿o es que crees que solo lo he sugerido por ti? Yo también pensaba disfrutarlo, ¿sabes? —le dice más irónicamente de lo que pretendía. Draco lo mira de una forma que Harry no sabe cómo interpretar—. No le des tanta importancia, ¿vale? Solo pensaba en pasar un rato agradable, disfrutarlo y ¡joder! Tan solo quería que nos divirtiéramos. Te considero un amigo. No pienses en tonterías. He hecho esto en el pasado con algunos amigos, un buen rato y ya está. Si tú no lo vas a considerar así o te lo vas a tomar a mal, déjalo.

—No es eso, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan raro? Creo que es peor que te vayas por ahí a pillar con cualquier desconocido, al menos así estás tranquilo, seguro y sabes lo que vas a encontrar. Sin sorpresas desagradables.

—¿No —titubea un poco—, no es raro después?

Harry se sorprende por la pregunta, pero intenta no parecerlo para hacer que el rubio se relaje.

—No será raro si nosotros no hacemos incómoda la situación.

Draco lo mira como si lo viese por primera vez. A ver, tiene que admitir que tiene su atractivo, si no lo conociese probablemente le parecería un tipo guapo, ya se ha acostumbrado a verlo a diario así que no es como si al hacerlo fuese a encapricharse con él o algo.

—Y sería… ¿solo una vez? –pregunta con un tono que a Harry le da muchas esperanzas.

—Bueno —dice sonriendo de lado—, dejémoslo en solo una noche...

El slytherin vuelve a mirarlo de una forma extraña, Harry intuye lo que podría ser duda e inseguridad, si fuese posible que Draco alguna vez sintiese algo como eso, se le ve siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, que es raro. Se levanta y le tiende una mano. El rubio la mira un segundo antes de tomarla y levantarse con él. Harry mira a su alrededor, pero en seguida el otro toma el control y lo dirige hacia adentro, hacia su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, uno enfrente del otro, se miran hasta que Draco aparta la mirada. Harry empieza a temer que todo se vuelva demasiado incómodo y se eche atrás, pero ahora es él quien quiere ir más allá, seguir adelante; no sabe cuándo ha sucedido pero ahora está demasiado excitado como para marcharse solo de allí, así que sin darle un segundo más comienza a desabrochar su túnica lentamente mientras le cuenta algo que sabe que lo hará sonreír.

—¿Sabes? —le dice prestando especial atención a los botones y hablando lo más tranquilo que le sale en ese momento—, el otro día, mientras salía de la guardería hacia la cafetería, una bruja bastante mayor se acercó y le dio un dulce a Scorpius, él le dio las gracias y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?: "Harry —dice intentando imitar la voz de Scorpius—, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado esa señora en la bañera para estar tan arrugada?"

Draco comienza a reírse enseguida y Harry sonríe sintiendo que ha conseguido lo que quería, que el slytherin se relaje.

Este, que no es estúpido, y sabe lo que el gryffindor pretende, le devuelve el favor haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Eso no es nada —contra ataca, dejando que ahora Harry le quite la camisa— el otro día, en el mercado muggle, nos acercamos a una tienda de animales en la que siempre paramos de camino —Harry asiente, Scorpius le ha hablado de esa tienda alguna vez—, en el escaparate había una gran urna con una serpiente enorme y Scorpius la miraba ensimismado —Draco para un segundo para respirar mientras Harry desliza la camisa por sus hombros, y aprovecha para sacar la camiseta del auror por la cabeza de este.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Harry temeroso de haberle asustado.

—Perdón. Mientras la miraba, se nos acercó la chica y le preguntó a Scorpius que si le gustaba, él le dijo que sí y la chica le dijo que para un niño, la mascota más adecuada era un perrito o un gatito, no una serpiente, porque eran malas y podían picar —se para para coger aire mientras nota cómo Harry va abriendo su cinturón—, Scorpius le dijo que las serpientes no eran malas y comenzó a sacar su lengua imitando a una mientras decía: "mi padre es una serpiente"

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás de la risa.

—Creo que eso me suena de algo —añade Harry mientras intenta recuperar la compostura—, una vez le hizo algo parecido a Ron...

—¿Ron Weasley? –pregunta algo incrédulo.

—Sí, un día que vino a recoger a Hermione, creo, mientras jugábamos. Le dijo algo así como que las serpientes no valían nada y que tenía que ser un gryffindor, ya sabes, cosas de Ron, y empezó a hacer eso de la lengua, Ron se quedó pasmado, y yo no pude parar de reírme, además, le dijo algo a Ron... —no continúa porque_, joder_, eso que está haciendo Draco le está gustando...

Draco que está rozando con su lengua el cuello del auror, para de hacerlo también.

—Sigue —dicen ambos a la vez mirándose y justo después empiezan a reírse.

—Parece que ya te has relajado —susurra Harry ahora algo más serio.

Enseguida capta la indirecta, no más hablar. Así que acerca su boca a la del moreno y lo besa por primera vez. Que Harry gruña dentro de su boca, provoca que se aparte inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, quizás en este tipo de relaciones uno no se besa y yo...

—Calla —le ordena, antes de volver a atrapar su boca de nuevo.

Diciéndose mentalmente que Potter es un mandón, decide volver a prestarle atención, porque "oh, Merlín" hacía siglos que necesitaba algo así.

Draco no recuerda como ha pasado, hace un momento se encontraba de pie vestido con unos pantalones y con la ropa interior decentemente puesta y ahora, de repente, está tumbado en la cama y Harry le está bajando ambas prendas mientras su boca besa toda la piel que va quedando al descubierto. No se está quejando, por supuesto.

Hace tanto que nadie toca su cuerpo de esa forma que siente cada caricia multiplicada por mil; además, está el hecho de que al mirar hacia abajo, sea la cara de Harry la que encuentre, sus ojos los que vea, haciendo aún más irreal la situación si cabe.

Siente cosquillas en cada rincón, como si esa lengua que le recorre pesase una tonelada, tiene que controlarse para no gemir aunque a veces no puede controlarlo y lo hace. A Harry parece que esto lo motiva, porque cada vez que su boca ha dejado escapar algún gruñido de placer, este incrementa lo que sea que esté haciendo con su boca en ese momento.

Aunque no quiere parecer un simple muñeco, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que mantuvo esta clase de intimidad con otro hombre (a su mujer solo la tocó en el momento de engendrar a su hijo y no sintió absolutamente nada), sus músculos no le responden adecuadamente, están tan atrofiados como sus sentidos, y aunque siente todo maximizado, lo único que puede hacer ahora mismo es, precisamente, dejarse hacer.

Al menos, hasta que Harry recorre el camino hacia su boca y comienza a besarlo de esa forma arrebatadora tan suya, que hace que parezca un dementor que te absorve la razón convirtiéndote en alguien sin voluntad ni albedrío. Llegados a ese punto, solo puede abrir la boca e intentar comérselo, por muchas razones en las que ahora mismo no puede pensar, aunque tampoco necesita pensar en ellas, porque su cabeza está en otro lugar... entre sus lenguas, saboreando cada milímetro e intentando disfrutarlo todo al máximo.

Y entonces, el gryffindor se separa de él.

—Sé que llevas mucho tiempo sin... bueno, ya sabes –le dice mirándolo inseguro desde su posición—; así que ¿prefieres estar arriba?

Draco lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ser activo ha sido siempre su posición favorita, desde luego, pero viendo la disposición y la actitud del moreno, ha supuesto que al menos discutirían sobre eso.

—¿No te importa? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, sino, no te lo habría dicho –responde como si fuese lo más obvio.

Draco cierra los ojos y sonríe. Mientras Harry busca algo, que no sabe si es la varita o el lubricante (dependiendo de cómo le guste hacerlo) piensa en eso. ¿Por qué no puede ser todo el mundo tan sincero y simple como el gryffindor? Él mismo no lo es, pero le solucionaría mucho que el resto del mundo lo fuese, porque hace que sea tan fácil sentirse cómodo y confiar en él.

En cuanto Harry se vuelve a centrar en lo que están haciendo y descubre, para su alegría, que ha optado por la varita, hace ademán de levantarse, pero este le empuja en el pecho y Draco se sorprende al descubrir qué postura ha elegido el moreno; no es una fácil, ni cómoda y sí algo dolorosa, pero no será el quién se le lo impida, desde luego.

Así que cuando a los pocos minutos, Harry se deja caer poco a poco y con sumo cuidado sobre su erección, su temperatura corporal asciende unos cuantos grados, su autocontrol se pone en alerta y su mente tiene que intentar contar hasta diez, o puede que hasta cincuenta; por qué tener a Harry Potter sentado sobre ti, desnudo y con esa cara de satisfacción, tiene que ser lo más caliente del planeta.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a gemir descaradamente, Draco se dispone a imitarlo y no es precisamente porque quiera, sino porque está muriendo y la única forme de detener ese concierto de gemidos, sería coserle la boca.

—Draco —oye, e inmediatamente mira a Harry—, más rápido.

Lo hace, pero el gryffindor sigue pidiendo más. Y aprovechando que ambos son más o menos de la misma altura, en un momento en el que ambos lo están dando todo, le da un arrebato, lo agarra con ambas manos y lo gira tumbándolo sobre la cama; pensando que va a oír alguna protesta, su erección brinca al escuchar un gemido de placer de boca del chico que vivió.

En esa posición, le es mucho más sencillo darle lo que quiere, rapidez. Pero también le da fuerza, pasión y entusiasmo, mucho entusiasmo. Porque no entiende cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo sin compartir su cama con alguien, menuda estupidez, ¿cómo ha podido ser tan tonto? Si el sexo es lo más maravilloso que existe.

Si hace un momento había tenido miedo de parecer un muñeco inanimado a ojos de Harry, ahora lo observa, estudia su expresión porque no sabe si está siendo demasiado brusco, o si le está dando lo que desea. Pero las palabras que salen de su boca, no todas ellas entendibles, le dicen que sí, que está disfrutando tanto como él (ya que más es imposible), así que continúa, estocada a estocada, clavándose en él provocando que su cuerpo explote en cada embestida.

—Draco, ya –le oye decir simplemente.

Este baja la cabeza, provocando que el pelo rubio y mojado de sudor, llegue hasta el pecho del moreno.

No terminan a la vez, pero son pocos los segundos que separan ambos orgasmos.

Una vez que ha recuperado un poco la respiración, Harry se pregunta qué debe hacer, porque no tiene ni idea de si debe abandonar la habitación de Draco inmediatamente o darle algo de conversación, ir al salón...

Así que bastante incómodo, se incorpora en la cama con la intención de coger su ropa y viendo que Draco no lo detiene, se pone la ropa interior y los shorts. Cuando coge la camiseta y se acerca a la puerta, oye la voz de Draco a su espalda.

—Ey, no tan rápido —le dice.

Se da la vuelta y lo observa durante unos segundos, tumbado en la cama de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Parece divertido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta sintiéndose algo estúpido.

—Aun tienes que contarme que fue lo que Scorpius le dijo a Weasley... ¿no irás a privarme del placer de oír como mi hijo lo puso en su sitio?


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Draco abre los ojos al día siguiente, se siente extrañamente descansado. Se estira durante unos segundos y sonríe. No puede ser muy tarde, Scorpius es extremadamente puntual cualquier día de la semana y aún no había aparecido por su habitación, así que se permite unos minutos para remolonear en la cama.

De repente, recuerda lo de la noche anterior y se incorpora precipitadamente. Está solo, cosa que realmente no le molesta, pero se pregunta que le habrá pasado a Harry, si habrá tenido que irse a trabajar o habrá tenido una emergencia.

Es entonces, cuando se gira y observa el reloj. Perplejo, comprueba con un hechizo que efectivamente son las diez y media. A esa hora debía hacer mucho tiempo que su hijo estaría dando saltos en su cama. Así que algo preocupado, se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Scorpius.

Encuentra la cama vacía, pero por el pasillo oye el ruido de la televisión. Aun así, sigue extrañado; es raro que Scorpius haya decidido ir al salón por propia voluntad sin destrozarle un poquito los riñones antes.

Mientras se acerca a la sala observa a Harry, que está apoyado con los antebrazos sobre la barra americana que separa el salón de la cocina con los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba la noche anterior, descalzo. Scorpius está tomando su desayuno junto a él y los dos conversan animadamente.

—Buenos días —dice acercándose a ambos; ellos le responden con una sonrisa—, ¿desde cuándo estáis despiertos? ¿Y por qué no me habéis levantado?

Draco coge una tostada de las que hay en un plato justo en medio de la mesa.

—Bueno —empieza Harry sin saber muy bien donde mirar—, Scorpius vino esta mañana a la cama y tenía hambre… y como no te despertaste imaginé que estabas cansado, así que me levanté yo… y hemos desayunado y visto la tele, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirando al niño.

Draco se queda paralizado por un momento, que Scorpius apareciese esa mañana en la habitación y lo viese durmiendo con Harry, no era precisamente su idea; también es cierto que ha sido única y totalmente su responsabilidad, ya que Scorpius hace eso todos los fines de semana y él debió poner un hechizo en la puerta para que el niño no pudiese entrar. Un descuido que espera no vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Y por qué está vestido? —pregunta de repente percatándose de que Scorpius lleva una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones a juego.

—Vamos a ir a jugar con otros niños —dice el pequeño diligente.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestiona esta vez mirando al otro adulto.

—Esto... bueno, sí, es que verás, Hermione me llamó hace una hora y me dijo que fuésemos a pasar el día a la casa de campo de Bill y Fleur, ya sabes, van a ir todos los pequeños...

—Me parece genial, pero a nosotros no nos han invitado —dice refiriéndose a él y a Scorpius.

—Claro que sí —rebate Harry al instante—, Hermione sabía perfectamente que estaría con vosotros así que por eso me ha avisado. Vamos, son los Weasley, ¿no esperaras una invitación formal por lechuza? —añade ante la incredulidad de Draco.

El slytherin mira a uno y a otro, a cual más ilusionado.

—Está bien — dice un poco resignado sabiendo que ha perdido la batalla — iré a preparar la mochila con sus cosas.

—¡No, no hace falta!, siéntate y desayuna; nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Y con una gran sonrisa, ambos salen de la cocina: Harry dando rápidas zancadas temiendo que Draco cambie de opinión y Scorpius cargado sobre sus hombros riéndose entusiasmado.

Después de que ambos hayan abandonado la sala, ya más relajado comienza a tomar su desayuno. Tostadas con mermelada de varios sabores, té y café recién hecho, fruta troceada...

Desde luego, Potter vale su peso en oro como niñero... debería dejar el cuerpo de Aurores y dedicarse profesionalmente a ello.

Una media hora más tarde, ambos están frente a la chimenea dispuestos a marcharse instándole a que termine de arreglarse rápido.

Nada más llegar a la casa, es Granger quien los recibe, quien no se sorprende al verlos, y esto hace que Draco se sienta más relajado y seguro aunque por supuesto no lo demuestre.

—Me alegra que hayáis venido —les dice con una sonrisa.

A Harry le da un beso y a Scorpius le revuelve el pelo.

* * *

><p>El resto del día Draco decide relajarse junto a algunos adultos con los que ha entablado una especie de amistad en los últimos años tales como Granger (quien le repite a menudo que ahora es Weasley) o el mismo Ron; o Ginny, con quien sorprendentemente se lleva bien gracias a la relación que esta mantiene con su amigo Theodore Nott. Estos últimos y el propio Harry son los únicos que están allí sin descendencia, eso si no contamos a Hermione que está tan hinchada que Draco la mira suspicazmente con miedo a que pueda dar a luz en cualquier momento.<p>

Pero sin duda alguna, es Harry la estrella del día. Se ha revolcado por el suelo, escalado, montado a escoba y ha sido utilizado como trampolín por la mayoría de los niños. Draco tiene que reconocer que no ha oído a Scorpius reírse a carcajada limpia tanto como hoy. Pero lo que más enciende el pecho de Draco, es que es precisamente éste, quien más atención recibe del auror. Hay muchos niños, la mayoría pelirrojos con los que había supuesto que el héroe tendría una relación más cercana, pero no, es su pequeño el que más lo hace babear y el que acapara todas sus atenciones.

—Si yo fuese tú —oye el rubio a su espalda—, tendría miedo de que un día se lo quede para él.

Se gira y se encuentra con Hermione que sostiene en sus manos un plato con un trozo de pastel que come sin miramientos.

—Cuando tengas al tuyo seguro que quieres compartir niñero —le dice mirándola como un caso perdido.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal anoche? ¿Te divertiste?

Draco casi se atraganta antes de acordarse a qué se refiere Hermione.

—Bueno, sí, no volví muy tarde.

—Venga —le dice ésta dándole un codazo amistoso—, si cuando he llamado a Harry esta mañana todavía estaba en tu casa...

—Pero porque cuando volví estaba dormido, y no quería despertarle.

—Como sea, no vuelvas a esperar otro año antes de volver a salir, sabes que Harry adora a Scorpius. Aprovecha ahora antes de que tenga los suyos propios —dice mirando hacia adelante con una risa tonta.

Draco sigue su mirada y observa a Harry que ahora está hablando con una chica con el cabello dorado. Ésta sostiene a un niño algo más pequeño que Scorpius, aunque igual de rubio que él.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta tan intrigado que no se detiene a pensar en lo indiscreto que está siendo.

—Es Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, otra tía orgullosa.

No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la francesa está flirteando con Harry, como tampoco para notar que Harry es total y absolutamente inmune a sus encantos. Draco se pregunta si es porque simplemente la está ignorando o porque no se da cuenta. Harry es muy inocente para según qué cosas, se dice; demasiado. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, desearía sacarlo de allí, y es que a veces siente que es como un niño pequeño al que necesita defender. Y también preguntarle a la chica si no es consciente de que no causa ningún efecto en el auror. A veces piensa que Harry necesita a alguien más perspicaz a su lado, alguien que sepa cuando una persona pretende ser irónica o le está engatusando, alguien que le advierta y le proteja, porque él no es así... es demasiado gryffindor para percatarse de esos detalles. Por suerte, es el propio Scorpius quién con una llantina repentina, saca a Harry del embrollo, haciendo que además, se acerque a ellos.

—Lo siento —dice llegando hasta Draco con el niño en brazos—, no sé qué le ha pasado, pero te llama.

—Gracias —le dice mientras lo coge.

Después de calmar al niño, este se muestra muy cansado y cariñoso, lo que se traduce como que el día de campo ha terminado para ambos. Se despide de todos los Weasley y por último de Harry.

—¿Queréis que os acompañe?

—Claro que no, diviértete, aún queda mucho día por delante.

—Vale, pero que sepas que lo de anoche se repite, eh; si no la semana que viene, la siguiente.

—No sé si será buena idea —dice torciendo un poco los labios.

—Ya sé que para ti no fue... bueno; pero nos divertimos.

—No es eso, sí que me lo pasé bien, pero...

—No, no hace falta que lo justifiques, sé que por mi parte estuvo fatal, yo...

—Qué dices, claro que no, estuviste genial de verdad; lo pasé bien, ¿vale? Pero no me hizo mucha ilusión que Scorpius nos viera en la cama esta mañana.

—¿Eh? —dice Harry cambiando su expresión—, ah...

Draco lo mira con una ceja levantada, de repente este parece mortalmente avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta extrañado.

—Yo... bueno, me refería a quedarme con Scorpius, ya sabes, para que salieras.

—¡Genial! —dice cerrando los ojos unos segundos y tragándose la vergüenza lo más adentro posible.

—Pero, ¡eh! —Harry lo tiene que llamar porque se ha dado la vuelta—, espera, yo también me divertí; contigo, me refiero.

—Déjalo, Potter —Harry ríe internamente, solo lo llama así porque está avergonzado.

—No, en serio, no quería mencionarlo para no hacerte sentir mal, pero estuvo muy bien; además, como te dije, no ha cambiado nada, no estamos incómodos...

—Yo estoy bastante incómodo en este momento —añade sin siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry se ríe y eso lo pone aún más nervioso.

—Pero ha sido por el malentendido. Si te... bueno, si te apetece llámame.

—No voy a llamarte, Potter.

—Bien, pues nos vemos.

A Draco le faltan piernas para salir de allí. No se ha sentido tan violento en toda su vida, si se mirase al espejo ahora mismo, no tendría nada que envidiar a un Weasley. Por el amor de Merlín, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince?

Cuando termina de cruzar la chimenea, deja a Scorpius en la cama, el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos hace ya bastante rato, después se sienta en el sofá y suspira.

* * *

><p>Para su inmensa alegría, Harry no ha aparecido por la guardería mientras él estaba allí. Sabe que lo ha hecho mientras él estaba trabajando porque Scorpius se lo ha dicho muy entusiasmado. Agracede que, al menos, haya tenido el tacto de no coincidir con él para no hacerlo todo más incómodo.<p>

No sabe que sentir al respecto, la verdad es que todo fue perfecto hasta su dichosa metedura de pata, donde confundió lo que Harry trataba de ofrecerle. Quizá le está dando demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto, pero la verdad es que hace días que no puede pensar en otra cosa aunque se convenza así mismo de que no tiene la menor importancia.

Cuando el jueves Harry se acerca a él mientras prepara a Scorpius para irse a casa, traga saliva y trata de comportarse de la forma más natural que puede.

—Ey —lo saluda Harry.

—¿Qué tal?

Aprovecha que está terminando de vestir al niño para evitar mirarlo directamente. Sabe que está actuando como un crío, pero no le importa.

—Bien, venía a preguntaros si tenéis algo que hacer el sábado.

Después de un largo suspiro, lo mira. ¿Cuándo empezó a darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles? Nadie lo hace. Ni Pansy, ni Blaise, ni Theo. Nadie. Solo Harry. Solo él pregunta: ¿estáis ocupados? ¿Tenéis algo que hacer? ¿Queréis salir el fin de semana?. Solo él incluye a Scorpius en todos los planes. Solo él recuerda que tiene un hijo. Solo para Harry Scorpius es tan o incluso más importante a la hora de hacer algo que él mismo.

—Por ahora nada interesante a la vista, ¿verdad? —le pregunta al pequeño quien niega con la cabeza.

—Genial —dice algo más contento, aunque no lo demuestre, esperaba que Draco pusiera alguna excusa— verás, Hermione y Ron compraron entradas para la final de liga de Quidditch hace meses, pero ella no se encuentra con ánimos para ir con el embarazo tan avanzado y me han dado las entradas. Ya sabes, las compraron a principios de la liga y no esperaban que Hermione estuviera embarazada para entonces... Demasiado ajetreo y gente para ella.

Cuando Harry se pone nervioso habla mucho. Así nota Draco que él también está un poco incómodo, algo que no le molesta, si no que le parece gracioso.

—Bien, podéis ir —le contesta antes de que siga diciendo cosas.

—Oh, vaya, esperaba que tú también vinieras.

—¿Yo? Pero tienes solo dos entradas, ¿no?

—En realidad tengo tres, porque compramos una cada uno.

—¿Y no prefieres ir con algunos de tus amigos?

Otra cosa que hace a Draco notar que Harry está nervioso, es cuando boquea. Como ahora.

Alguien debería dedicarse a hacer un estudio sobre los gryffindor. Podría titularse: Gryffindors, valientes y arrojados para las situaciones más difíciles. Incompetentes para lo más sencillo.

—Ya, bueno, pero Scorpius nunca ha ido a ningún partido y me hacía ilusión llevarle al primero. Ya sabes, con su camiseta, su bufanda...

Draco niega sin remedio evitando sonreír delante de Harry. A veces piensa si el gryffindor cree que su hijo es un muñeco, sabe que no, pero le encanta presumir de él y llevarlo de arriba a abajo cosa que llena de orgullo a su padre.

—¿Os recojo a las doce?

* * *

><p>Draco recuerda las palabras de Harry mientras intenta no perder a ambos de vista entre el tumulto de gente. Desde las seis. Desde las seis está Scorpius despierto, nervioso y dando saltos como si fuese un muelle por toda la casa, gracias a Merlín, Harry es ahora quien se encarga de llevarlo sobre sus hombros, porque a veces no entiende a quién ha salido ese niño tan hablador e inquieto.<p>

Cuando se da cuenta de que ambos están parados, acelera sus pasos para poder llegar hasta ellos e intentar no perderlos de nuevo.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Harry se ha encontrado con dos de sus antiguos compañeros de casa y charlan.

—Sí, el otro día estuve en Sortilegios Weasley y Ron me lo dijo.

—Claro, Hermione tiene el embarazo demasiado avanzado para meterse en esta fiesta. Bueno, otro año será. De todas formas, si quieres vente con nosotros, ya sabes dónde estamos.

—Ya, bueno —Harry no parece muy cómodo con Thomas y Finigan, así que Draco decide quedarse un par de pasos atrás—, lo pensaré, ya nos vemos.

En cuanto ambos chicos han desaparecido, decide entrometerse.

—Puedes irte con ellos si quieres.

—No, da igual; busquemos nuestros asientos.

No les lleva mucho hacerlo así que a los pocos minutos los tres están sentados. Scorpius se sienta justo en el medio, aunque el pequeño no tarda mucho en levantarse y tratar de ver otras cosas.

—Vamos, Potter, ve con ellos si quieres. Seguro que te lo pasas mejor.

—No insistas, te he dicho que no me apetece.

—Claro —rebate—, por eso tienes esa cara larga desde que nos los hemos encontrado. Admítelo, eres demasiado gryffindor para dejarnos solos, está bien, pero a mí no me molesta que te vayas.

Harry se gira y le lanza una mirada que descoloca a Draco y le hace estremecer lentamente.

—No estoy molesto por no poder unirme a ellos —y ante la duda del rubio continúa—, estoy molesto porque llevaba a Scorpius sobre mis hombros, sabían que había venido con vosotros, y aun así, solo me han invitado a mí a que los acompañara. Sabían de sobra que si lo hacían no iba a ir con ellos, pero lo han hecho, así que supongo que no tendrían tantas ganas de que fuera.

—Vamos, despierta de una vez, no puedes ser tan estúpido. Nadie quiere estar en el mismo sitio que yo, ni siquiera a unos metros de distancia. ¿Es esta tu forma de desafiar al resto? ¿De ser rebelde? ¿Venir a un acto público conmigo? No puedes culpar a los demás por no querer sentarse a mi lado, si yo fuese ellos tampoco querría. Deja de intentar meterme a la fuerza en tus círculos, de pretender que todo el mundo me reciba con los brazos abiertos, deja de tratarme como si todo lo que me ocurriese fuese injusto. No soy tu obra de caridad.

—Eres un imbécil —dice Harry antes de levantarse—, voy a por algo de comer. ¡Eh, Scorp! ¿Quieres un perrito caliente?

El chico, que está apoyado en la verja de delante, se gira y sonríe.

Draco se queda mirándolo bastante molesto, ¿le ha llamado imbécil? Al menos podría tener la decencia de decirle porqué piensa eso. Pero no, San Potter lanza la snitch y no se entretiene en esperar que el buscador la haya encontrado para irse.

Durante todo el partido, tanto Harry como Scorpius se divierten, se ríen, comen y gritan, pero él permanece sentado y sin abrir la boca. Y tiene que esforzarse mucho para ello.

Cuando el partido ha terminado, Scorpius alza sus manitas para que Harry lo coja en brazos. Toda la gente sale en tropel y no quiere perderlo de vista. Una vez que han pasado la chimenea y los tres se encuentran en la casa de los Malfoy, Harry es el primero en hablar.

—Bueno, yo me voy, espero que os hayáis divertido.

Draco resopla resignado pero intentando que el otro no se dé cuenta.

—Espera, quédate un momento. Scorpius, hijo, ve a tu habitación a jugar un rato.

El chico obedece sin rechistar, ya que después del estupendo día que ha pasado, no quiere estropearlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Harry una vez que se han quedado solos y se han sentado en el sofá.

—Saber qué es exactamente lo que te ha molestado de lo que te he dicho. Pienso que es cierto, que no deberías obligar a los demás a mi presencia y que...

—No es eso, Draco. No lo entiendes. Déjalo.

—Pues explícamelo. ¿O crees que soy tan _imbécil_ —dice recalcando la palabra con la que el gryffindor lo había calificado antes—, que ni siquiera así voy a entenderlo?

Harry lo mira un poco molesto por la pregunta, pero decide poner sus cartas sobre la mesa. La verdad es que está un poco harto de la actitud del slytherin.

—Lo que me molesta, y escúchame bien, no es nada de lo que piensas. Hace años que dejó de importarme lo que la gente piense o deje de pensar. Lo que realmente me toca las narices es que después de tantos años, sigas creyendo que me comporto así por pena. Que no sois para mí más que "una buena obra". Lo curioso es que cada día tengo que espantar a gente que se acerca a mi solo por interés, pero tú... tú te me alejas. Sigues poniendo distancia escudándote en tu orgullo. Me has visto con Scorpius, ¿crees que es solo lástima lo que siento por él? ¿o por tí?, ¿Realmente es eso lo que piensas, lo que ves en mí? Porque no me parece justo, nada justo, que os haya ofrecido mi amistad y mi cariño, que haya puesto tanto de mi en esta relación, para me consideres un mero benefactor.

Draco lo mira conteniendo la respiración, lo ha dejado sin palabras. Sabe que Harry tiene razón, no es tan insensato como para contradecirlo, ni tan inconsciente como para no saber que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. La verdad es que ha tenido mucha paciencia. Al principio lo hacía precisamente por eso, lo trataba con distancia porque creía que terminaría cansándose; pero no lo ha hecho. No se ha cansado. Ha estado ahí, cuando nadie más lo ha estado. Y él se ha portado como un verdadero imbécil. Se sentía molesto cuando Harry solo trataba de hacerle la vida un poco mejor, tratándole como si fuese él quien le hacía un favor y no al revés. Siendo antipático a veces, incluso orgulloso o irascible.

Pero ahí está, plantado delante de sus narices. Después de haberle regalado a su hijo uno de los días más divertidos que ha tenido nunca. La verdad es que llamarlo imbécil ha sido quedarse muy corto.

—Bueno, creo que si no vas a decir nada, lo mejor es que me vaya.

Draco se interpone rápidamente y sujeta a Harry de un brazo.

—Espera —le dice—, tienes razón, lo siento —Harry lo mira estupefacto, no esperaba que lo admitiera de una forma tan sencilla y humilde—, sé que es cierto, que no te trato como mereces, como a alguien de la familia, que es lo que debería. Pero es difícil, ¿sabes? Nunca he confiado en nadie, ni siquiera en mis padres; sé que tú no eres así, pero... es difícil.

El gryffindor lucha internamente para no dejar escapar una cálida sonrisa. Cuando Draco baja sus defensas es cuando más se parece a Scorpius.

—Sé que es difícil, pero han pasado tres años. Esperaba que en algún momento lo hicieras, poco a poco; pero no veo ningún cambio.

—Claro que sí, no te lo demuestro, pero claro que sí. Y de verdad, trataré de dejar el sarcasmo y el orgullo fuera. Contigo y con Hermione. Sé cuánto habéis hecho por mí y...

—¡Otra vez! No quiero que seas mi amigo por eso. ¿Acaso te caigo mal?

—Claro que no —responde algo ofendido.

—Te caigo bien, ¿entonces? —Draco afirma—, pues céntrate en eso, ¿de acuerdo? trata de verme como a un amigo, un familiar que os tiene cariño. Olvídate de lo que te doy o no te doy. Intenta pensar en si te diviertes conmigo y esas cosas. Mírame solo de esa forma.

—Puedo hacer eso —dice convencido.

—Claro que sí —lo anima Harry mirándolo como si tramara algo—, así que ahora, voy a pedir comida china y tú no vas a decir ni una sola palabra en contra —Draco hace ademán de abrir la boca—, ni una palabra —le advierte.

—Está bien, pero para Scorpius algo suave.

Harry sonríe y asiente.

* * *

><p>Draco empieza a comprender mejor lo que Harry le ha dicho durante la cena. Se ha dedicado a observarlo y analizarlo y tiene que admitir que es cierto. Que él ya lo sabía pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.<p>

—¿Quieres más pollo agridulce? —le pregunta mientras le trocea un poco de pescado al pequeño—, no creo que pueda comer nada más.

—Si no te hubieses comido tres perritos calientes en el estadio...

—Oh, dios, no me lo recuerdes —dice agriando el gesto.

—Quiero probarlo, ¿puedo? —pregunta Scorpius mirándolos a ambos.

Harry mira al padre esperando una respuesta, pero este no dice nada, así que toma la iniciativa.

—Vale, pero solo un poquito, por si no te gusta.

Harry se ríe cuando Scorpius come el primer trocito y hace una mueca extraña nunca ha probado algo como eso, así que le sabe raro.

Cuando terminan de cenar el niño está medio dormido, muchas emociones para un solo día, así que Harry y él le dan un baño rápido y lo meten en la cama.

—Oye —le pregunta el moreno una vez sentados en el sofá—, ¿por qué no sales esta noche? Sé que no habías planeado nada, pero ya que estoy aquí.

—¿No estás cansado? Quizás sería mejor que te fueses a descansar.

Harry lo mira preguntándose si lo está echando, prefiere pensar que está siendo sincero.

—Pensaba ver una peli, pero puedo verla aquí, aún me siento un poco culpable por lo de la semana pasada.

—No seas tonto. Y yo estoy medio empachado, medio cansado. No sé si me apetece salir.

—Puedo darte un par de direcciones de bares con muy buenos cuartos oscuros.

—La verdad es que no me apetece nada —insiste.

—¿No te apetece? Venga ya...

—No es eso, es... es tener que salir, sentarme a beber y esperar a que alguien se acerque… porque yo no tengo ganas de acercarme a nadie, tener que bailar o conversar un poco y eso.

—Ah, vale. Por un momento me habías asustado, empezaba a pensar que eras asexual.

Draco lo mira de reojo algo molesto.

—No digas tonterías –dice negando-, nunca se está demasiado cansado para el sexo; pero solo de pensar en salir y todo eso... –añade torciendo los labios.

Harry se gira divertido y lo mira hasta que Draco gira la cabeza para mirarlo a él también.

—Si querías repetir lo del sábado, no tenías más que decírmelo.

El slytherin termina de girarse del todo.

—Espera, ahora sí que estás hablando de... bueno, del sábado después de que el tipo se fuera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿te apetece o no?

El rubio lo mira y se encoje de hombros. La verdad es que no ha pensado en ello en toda la tarde, pero su propuesta le ha producido un cosquilleo de anticipación por el vientre que le ha puesto definitivamente de humor.

—Ahora eres tú el que me da algo por caridad —dice Harry algo divertido.

—Que no, idiota. ¿Los mismos términos que la vez anterior?

—Sí, a no ser que quieras añadir algo.

—Cerrar la puerta de la habitación, no quiero a Scorpius mañana saltando entre los dos.

Harry se ríe. Y no solo por lo que ha dicho Draco, sino porque ha dado por hecho de que se quedará a dormir, y eso le gusta. Nunca ha sido de los que les gusta salir huyendo, le ha parecido un poco patético, porque, o se deja claro quedarse o se queda claro irse; así que esa incertidumbre siempre lo ha puesto nervioso.

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en nada más, Draco ha comenzado a besarlo. Y joder, comparado con la vez anterior, que le costó arrancar horrores, es sumamente mejor.

Después de un rato de pre calentamiento, deciden seguir en la habitación por razones obvias. Allí pueden desnudarse y rodar ampliamente por la cama, hacer más ruido, lo que se traduce en un concierto de jadeos que ninguno trata de ocultar.

Draco, esta vez, decide esforzarse algo más, quiere hacerle suplicar. No es que la vez anterior no le pusiera ganas, pero llevaba mucho tiempo en dique seco y quiere demostrar que no es un mojigato, así que se emplea en el cuerpo del auror, jugueteando tanto como puede.

Al menos hasta que este lloriquea un poco y le suelta un "fóllame ya, Draco" que hace que todo se le vaya directamente a la entrepierna y no quiera controlarse más.

Así que lo pone de rodillas en la cama, lo empuja hacia delante y le da lo que ha pedido.

Cuando terminan, ambos se dejan caer pesadamente en la cama exhaustos, por lo que no tardan mucho en dormirse.

* * *

><p>Harry abre los ojos con la sensación de haber descansado mejor que en toda su vida, cuando se da cuenta de que lo que lo han despertado son unos golpes fuera.<p>

Dando pequeños saltos, se va poniendo los pantalones mientras se acerca a la puerta. Al abrirla, lo primero que ve es a un ofuscado Scorpius que en cuanto a visto la puerta abierta, ha intentado colarse dentro, por lo que ha tenido que ponerse en medio para impedirlo.

—¿Desayunamos? —le pregunta al pequeño.

Éste, antes de responder mira hacia dentro. Draco duerme profundamente, tapado con una sábana hasta más arriba de la cintura.

—¿Y papá?

—Está dormido, cuando se despierte vendrá con nosotros.

El niño lo sigue no muy convencido del todo, pero cuando Harry empieza a preparar tortitas, se olvida completamente.

Draco también se despierta muy relajado, cuando entra al salón Harry se echa a un lado del sofá haciéndole sitio, le acerca un plato de tortitas y sirope, y piensa, que quizás eso de confiar en alguien más no esté tan mal después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de aquella vez, han dejado de dar tantos rodeos y Harry se queda en casa de Draco prácticamente todos los fines de semana. En principio, no muy convencido, pero como el mismo gryffindor le había dicho, tenía que dejarse llevar y confiar en él, cosa que aunque este negase, llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo. Y la verdad, es que estaba bastante bien. El viernes se despedía de la cafetería hasta el lunes (ya que el ministerio permanecía cerrado todo el fin de semana), llegaba a casa, se relajaba, y el sábado siempre tenía algún plan preparado con Harry, el cual parecía esmerarse en que se divirtieran. Cine, cenas, salidas al campo, al parque, a volar en escoba, partidos de quidditch. Y luego, le daba una espléndida y totalmente satisfactoria noche de sexo. Y no acababa ahí, por la mañana se despertaba con Scorpius y le preparaban el desayuno. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

Aunque aún había algo que le preocupaba. Y era Scorpius. Desde hacía varias semanas, parecía enfadado con Harry. Al principio pensó que eran celos, pero después de intentar hablar con él y cambiar de estrategia en vano, dedujo que no era eso lo que le molestaba al pequeño. Cuando están ellos dos solos, es cuando más molesto parece. Cuando los tres están juntos, parece tranquilo y contento. Pero los lunes siempre llega de mal humor al colegio y Hermione ya le ha dicho que ha respondido mal en clase. Empieza a pensar que quizás lo que no le gusta, es que el fin de semana termine y volver a clases, porque la verdad, no comprende que es.

El viernes, mientras está dejando a Scorpius en la guardería, Harry aparece por allí. Se acerca a preguntarle por sus planes del día siguiente y el niño parece bastante entusiasmado. Pero entonces, cuando le dice que el domingo irán al campo con los Weasley dice que no quiere ir. Hermione, que como siempre, anda por allí, interviene recordándole lo bien que se lo pasó la última vez que estuvo allí.

Cuando Harry intenta bromear para que cambie de opinión, recibe un "te odio" que se le clava en el corazón.

—Será mejor que me vaya, está enfadado y no razonará hasta que se tranquilice.

—Espera, Harry —le dice Draco bajito para que Hermione no le oiga—, está enfadado, creo que son celos, pero no le tomes en serio, sabes que te adora.

Harry sonríe sin ganas y se despide de ambos.

Draco termina su turno en la cafetería y vuelve a por el niño. Que está sentado solo en un rincón. Le pregunta a Hermione y esta le pide que ambos pasen a su despacho.

Se sientan frente a la chica, quien parece seria.

—Bien, estamos aquí los tres porque Scorpius ha tenido hoy una actitud muy mala con Harry. Además de decirle que lo odiaba esta mañana, cuando ha pasado a la hora del almuerzo lo ha llamado tonto.

—¿Eso es cierto, Scorpius? —pregunta Draco mirándolo sorprendido, nunca ha llamado tonto a ningún adulto.

El niño no responde, pero hace pucheros que están lejos de rebajar el enfado de su padre.

—Estamos aquí para averiguar qué está pasando, porque está claro que algo pasa. ¿Nos lo vas a contar Scorpius?

Sigue sin decir ni una palabra, así que Draco le reprende.

—Te están hablando.

El niño lo mira resignado.

—Harry es malo y tú más.

—¡Scorpius! —le responde subiendo el tono. Su hijo es un niño, sí, pero nunca se ha comportado como uno malcriado...— ¿qué diablos te pasa? Creía que te divertías cuando salías con Harry, que os lo pasabais bien...

—Sí —dice el pequeño bajando sus ojos grises.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que desde que Harry duerme contigo, ya no me dejas ir a tu cama los días que no hay cole. Y Harry tampoco me deja entrar en tu cuarto cuando dormís, ¡yo estaba primero!

Draco deja a medio tragar algo que tenía en la garganta y cierra los ojos. Mira a Hermione que demuestra en su semblante un asombro claro.

—Se te van a unir las cejas con el pelo de la cabeza, Granger —le dice para que quite esa estúpida expresión—. Y tú —añade mirando a su hijo—, ya hablaremos sobre dejar la puerta abierta, pero primero tienes que pedirle perdón a Harry y prometerle que jamás le dirás algo como lo que le has dicho hoy —el niño asiente sintiendo que no tiene más remedio que aceptar—, y ahora vete, que tengo algo que hablar con la señora Weasley.

En cuanto Scorpius está fuera, Draco suspira y por fin la mira a los ojos.

—Vaya —dice la chica ante el silencio del slytherin—, pues mira, al final no ha sido para tanto... solo estaba molesto porque... ¡¿te estás acostando con Harry?!

—Grita más alto, Granger, en el departamento de misterios aún no se han enterado.

—¿Sí? Pues por poco se enteran antes que yo. ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Es serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No te hemos contado nada porque no hay nada que contar, es algo entre amigos, ¿vale? No estamos juntos, ni saliendo ni nada de lo que se te pueda estar pasando por esa cabeza maquinadora que tienes.

—¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado? —Draco iza los ojos ante la pregunta—, ¡aja! Si lo tienes que pensar es porque han sido muchas veces.

—No tantas —se excusa—, y da igual, no hay nada, ¿vale? Y ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto.

—Además, si no es serio, ¿por qué lo sabe Scorpius?

—Porque Harry duerme en casa, pero al principio era para hacer de niñero, ya sabes, y cerramos la puerta precisamente para que no lo supiera, por Merlín... esto se me está escapando de las manos.

—Bueno, hablaré con Harry...

—¡De eso nada! Ni se te ocurra contarle una palabra, si quiera, de esta conversación. Seguro que se siente culpable por lo de Scorpius y todo eso, ya le conoces.

—Te iba a decir que mejor que tú, pero creo que no es así...

Draco le dirige una mirada asesina

—¿Podemos dejar el tema muerto y enterrado? ¿Por favor?

Hermione le mira divertida, y él sabe que va a ser difícil que deje el tema, aunque también sabe que no va a decirle ni una palabra a Harry... ¿porque los gryffindor siempre lo harán todo al revés? Al menos, él lo haría así, pero bueno, prefiere que su amigo no esté enterado de nada. Y no solo por lo de Scorpius. Sabe que Harry es demasiado noble y que si alguien más se entera y le recrimina algo, va a terminar discutiendo con alguno de sus amigos. Demonios, ahora que lo ve desde otra perspectiva le parece una locura, ¿cómo lo ha permitido? ¿En qué estaba pensando? En esos instantes, seguramente en nada, cuando uno está ante una sesión de buen sexo no piensa en otras cosas, Merlín, ¿por qué Harry lo complace tanto en ese aspecto? ¿Qué hace para que disfrute tanto con él en la cama? Pero solo de pensarlo se le eriza todo el vello y le entran esas cosquillas en el vientre, y... ¿que estará haciendo Harry ahora? ¿Tendrá un momento libre?

* * *

><p>Pero cuando se reúne con Harry esa tarde, tiene otras cosas que hablar con él, así que por un momento se olvida del sexo y se centra en lo que ha venido a decirle.<p>

—Ya he hablado con Scorpius y sé que le pasa.

—¿Está bien? ¿Tiene algún problema?

—No Harry, solo está celoso, como te dije. Su problema es que cerramos la puerta por la mañana y no le dejamos pasar a la habitación —le dice sonriendo al imaginar a su hijo frente a la puerta—, siempre lo ha hecho, tiene la costumbre de venirse conmigo a la cama el domingo por la mañana y siempre jugueteamos un rato. Y ahora dice que por tu culpa no puede hacerlo. Eso es todo.

—Ah, bueno —Harry parece algo trastocado por la noticia—, quizás lo mejor sea…

—Lo mejor —le interrumpe Draco—, es que simplemente dejemos la puerta abierta y nos pongamos algo de ropa para cuando venga por la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece estupendo —le dice con una sonrisa.

Draco sabe muy bien lo que Harry iba a decir. En la mejor de las situaciones, que podían acostarse y que él se fuera después. En la peor: que no lo hicieran más. Pero ahora se ha vuelto un poco egoísta. Y aunque no quiere nada más allá del sexo, se ha acostumbrado a otro peso en la cama, a otro olor, a otro calor, es solo un maldito día a la semana y nadie se lo va a quitar. Necesita ese contacto humano, y aunque quiere a Scorpius con locura, son sentimientos muy distintos. Quiere sentir ese roce cargado de deseo y pasión, ese "mmm" que hace Harry cada vez que durmiendo cambia de postura, percibir el cosquilleo que provoca su barba de tres días sobre su hombro por la mañana.

Le da igual lo que piense Granger, le da igual, porque él y Harry saben que solo son amigos y ya está. Están genial así, no tiene por qué cambiar.

* * *

><p>Es lunes por la mañana, Draco está trabajando contento, por una vez, en la cafetería del ministerio después de uno de esos fines de semana fantásticos. Normalmente, Harry solo se queda el sábado, pero anoche decidió quedarse también, y esta mañana Scorpius estaba fascinado con que Harry lo llevase un poco más tarde a la guardería, ya que como él entra a las seis y media y el auror a las ocho, le ha parecido bien dejar al niño dormir un poco más. Se siente relajado, descansado y contento, la verdad es que las cosas podrían irle mejor, si encontrarse otro trabajo, pero por primera vez en años, se siente extrañamente feliz.<p>

Mientras intenta reprimir una sonrisa, oye una voz a sus espaldas que lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh, Malfoy, ayúdanos aquí.

Draco se acerca a sus compañeros y observa el ir y venir de algunos aurores. Y esa sonrisa termina saliendo al ver que Harry es uno de ellos. Confuso, se acerca, ya que no es usual que Harry baje a la cafetería a desayunar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta con tono divertido.

—Hemos declarado en el Wizengamot por un caso, y ahora tenemos que esperar el veredicto, es la primera vez que me pasa —le comenta.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—¿Me has oído decir que no a esa pregunta alguna vez? —le dice con sorna.

Harry camina tras él hacia la vitrina donde están los pasteles, sabiendo de sobra que es a lo que quiere hincarle el diente.

Mientras Draco le hace una descripción muy amplia sobre toda la repostería con alguna broma incluida, recibe un empujón de atrás que prácticamente lo tira sobre Harry.

—Eh —le grita el auror—, mira por donde vas.

El otro, auror también, se ríe de ambos.

—Es él el que no debería estar aquí, su sitio está tras la barra. O en Azkaban.

Harry se adelanta inmediatamente queriendo decirle cuatro cosas a ese imbécil, pero se amilana al sentir la mano de Draco en su brazo.

—Que valiente eres vistiendo ese uniforme —le dice pretendiendo amenazarle.

—Eh, Potter, el perrito te está tirando de la correa —se sigue riendo de él, al ver que Harry hace intención de acercarse, da un paso atrás—, tranquilo, si yo también lo entiendo, la chupa demasiado bien para su beneficio.

Antes de que Draco tenga tiempo para hacer ningún movimiento, Harry ya le ha estampado el puño en la cara al otro auror. El slytherin se queda de piedra mientras observa a uno en el suelo con la nariz hinchada y sangrante y al otro con el puño en no mejores condiciones.

Se acerca a Harry para intentar ver si se ha hecho daño, pero este le rechaza en seguida.

—No me toques —le dice de forma cortante.

Esas palabras le duelen más de lo que quiere admitir, así que mientras los compañeros empiezan a rodear a ambos aurores, él decide retirarse a la cocina.

Cuando algunas horas más tarde termina su turno en la cafetería, va directo a hablar con Hermione. Ella le dice lo que ya sospechaba.

—Lo han suspendido una semana. No ha sido más tiempo porque ambos eran aurores, si el otro hubiese sido un civil, estaríamos hablando de un mes. Lo han considerado una simple riña entre compañeros.

Draco suspira audiblemente y se echa el pelo hacia atrás sin saber que decir.

—Lo siento, iré a verle, por si necesita algo.

—Harry no ha querido decirme que dijo exactamente, pero sí que fue muy ofensivo y fuera de lugar, así que no creo que debas ser tú el que pida disculpas.

—Ya, pero aun así no debió llegar a ese extremo.

Hermione le sonríe. Porque como él, sabe que Harry es así de temperamental. Que defiende lo que es correcto por encima de cualquier cosa, aunque salga perjudicado sin que tenga nada que ver con él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry abre la puerta no espera encontrarse a Draco. En todo el tiempo que llevan siendo amigos, nunca ha estado en su casa, así que se aparta a un lado para dejarlo pasar con el ceño fruncido.<p>

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te han dicho algo más?

—¿Por eso crees que estoy aquí? —pregunta algo irritado.

—No sé, pareces molesto.

—¿Te lo parezco? ¿Por qué crees que puede ser?

—¿Podrías pasar por un rato de las preguntas sarcásticas y decirme que te pasa?

Parece que eso no le ha gustado, Draco frunce los labios y entrecierra un poco los ojos. Harry tiene un incipiente dolor de cabeza así que no tiene muchas ganas de dar rodeos.

—Solo me gustaría saber a qué ha venido lo de la cafetería. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Bueno, la culpa no es mía, si lo hubieses denunciado nada de esto habría sucedido, ¡te lo dije!, y perdona por querer defender lo que me parece correcto.

—¿Es que alguien te había dicho algo a ti? Que yo recuerde me mencionó a mí, así que no entiendo porque tienes que comportarte como si la cosa fuese contigo.

—Ah —grita Harry empezando a enfadarse de veras—, ¿qué se suponía?, ¿qué iba a dejar a ese desgraciado que dijera lo que le diera la gana? ¿Qué crees que habría hecho si no llego a actuar? ¿Y qué pasa si la próxima vez hubiese estado Scorpius delante? ¿No has pensado en eso?

Que Harry haya comenzado a elevar el tono de voz y que no esté acostumbrado a que se comporte de forma tan seria y firme delante de él, no hace más que enervar a un más su enfado y hacerle estallar.

—Pero es que ese no es tu problema. Ni Scorpius ni yo somos tu problema, ni tu responsabilidad. No eres nada nuestro, ni nosotros somos nada tuyo, ¿lo entiendes?

De repente, el semblante del auror ha cambiado. Esas palabras han hecho que su humor haya dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Vete de mi casa por favor —le dice mientras se talla las sienes.

Draco detiene su discurso y lo mira extrañado. Harry vuelve a repetirlo ya que el slytherin no parece haberse percatado de lo que acaba de oír.

—Pero... —balbucea sin terminar de creerse que lo esté echando de su casa.

Harry se gira y le da la espalda, así que entiende que le está dando espacio para que se vaya. Lo hace aun estupefacto y sumido por la sorpresa.

Se esperaba discutir con él, sacarle de sus casillas, o incluso que se pusiese en plan sobreprotector como lo ha visto hacer cuando alguien ha dicho algo en contra suya, pero no esperaba que lo echara de su casa.

Cuando vuelve a recoger a Scorpius, Granger lo espera con una sonrisa, pero él no dice nada, tan solo lo recoge y vuelve a su propia casa.

Esa noche ni siquiera puede dormirse con tranquilidad. Tiene un nudo tan grande en el estómago que hasta su hijo se percata de que algo no va bien. Para rematar la jugada, y como broma del destino, supone, en cuanto entra en la cama se siente como si se hubiese sumergido en un océano con el olor de Harry. Ha estado dos noches durmiendo con él en esa cama y huele a él tanto que si cierra los ojos casi parece que esté ahí.

Se pasa toda la noche dando vueltas y odiándose por distintas y opuestas razones. Por haberle dicho aquello, por el hecho de que signifique tanto para él mismo, por haber permitido que le afectase y por supuesto, por haberse ido sin solucionarlo

Al día siguiente, en cuanto cruza el umbral de la puerta para recoger al pequeño, Hermione se acerca y se lo da en brazos.

—Vaya —le dice con un tono distinto y más serio al que está acostumbrado—, otro que parece que viene de un velatorio. ¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado?

—¿Harry está aquí? —pregunta extrañado.

—Se ha ido hace una hora. ¿Si vuelvo a preguntarte me lo dices? Porque ya estoy empezando a pensar que es grave.

Resignado y algo agobiado, para que negarlo, decide contárselo. Por un lado, lo que le hace creer a ella: porque no ha parado de insistirle en toda la mañana. Y también, porque realmente el peso en su estómago ha cogido dimensiones estratosféricas.

—Vaya...

—¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

—No sé, ¿qué te parece desconsiderado e imbécil?

—Lo sé, y no creas que no me arrepiento —le dice algo resignado—, pero es que es la verdad, no tiene por qué hacerlo, defenderme a mí, o a Scorpius, no es su responsabilidad.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Os quiere, Draco. Incluso más de lo que él se imagina. Sois como una familia para él, pasa más tiempo con vosotros que con nadie más, no para de hablar sobre lo que hizo el sábado con Scorpius en el parque, o a dónde fuisteis el domingo... Pero tú no lo consideras así, ¿no? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¿Para ti es como un amigo más? ¿Cómo Parkinson o Zabini? —Draco no responde, ni siquiera la mira a la cara—, piénsalo bien antes de contestar.

—Odio a los gryffindors y vuestra manía de tener que soltar todos vuestros sentimientos y demás a la cara.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú? —le pregunta Hermione riendo por primera vez—, ¿el que se ha hecho _íntimo_ del más gryffindor de todos? Anda, ve a hablar con él. No quiero veros con esa cara, y menos después de la que traíais el lunes.

Draco la mira de reojo pensando que no tiene remedio. La verdad es que si estando en Hogwarts le hubiesen dicho como iba a terminar, se habría reído. Tomando consejos de Hermione Granger para que Potter lo perdone, y lo peor de todo es que no se siente humillado, porque eso al menos le daría menos remordimientos, no, encima está deseando que lo perdone, porque ahora mismo tiene un nudo en la garganta que lo lleva molestando todo el día.

Sale fuera y coge a su hijo de la mano, quiere irse lo más rápido posible.

—Entonces —le dice Hermione mientras recogen la mochila de Scorpius—, ¿hablaras con él mañana?

—Que sí, que de mañana no pasa. Vamos cariño —le dice al pequeño que no se mueve del sitio—, Scorpius, vamos.

—No puedo irme —le dice algo enfadado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque hoy es martes y los martes Harry me lleva a comer helado.

—Scorpius, es muy tarde, Harry ya no va a venir, está en su casa.

—No. Siempre vamos.

Draco resopla e intenta cogerlo en brazos. El niño comienza a patalear y lloriquear; y también a gritar que no.

—Granger —advierte el rubio mientras intenta agarrar al pequeño—, no dejes que Potter malcríe a tu hijo, yo ya llego demasiado tarde.

Hermione se ríe y mira a ambos luchando hacia lados opuestos.

—A ver, a ver —intenta poner paz—, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? —los dos se paran a escucharla, lo que Scorpius aprovecha para salir corriendo hacia ella—, Scorpius, cielo, Harry está enfermo por eso hoy no ha venido. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tú no puedes ir, porque podrías contagiarte, pero papá —dice mirando a Draco con una enorme sonrisa—, va a ir a ver a Harry ahora mismo y tú y yo vamos a esperarle aquí, ¿qué te parece?

Ambos la miran a la vez con gestos totalmente opuestos.

—Granger... —le dice como advertencia.

—Vamos, vamos, está claro que es lo mejor, Scorpius quiere quedarse un poco más, y tú tienes que ir a ver a Harry que está muy enfermo.

—Sí, papi, y llévale chuches, el me trae cuando estoy malito.

Ahora mira a ambos con mala cara, Hermione siempre ha sido un as de las jugarretas y encerronas, no sabe de qué se sorprende.

Antes de irse, su hijo le da al menos tres dibujos para que se los de al auror y un muñeco de dragón que escupe fuego que no quema.

—No tardaré mucho, así que esté preparado para cuando vuelva.

Antes de que al niño le dé tiempo a responder, Hermione se ha acercado a él sigilosamente y le susurra al oído.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí hasta las cinco y media; si alarga la velada, me lo puedo llevar a casa —le dice antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Draco se aleja resoplando y murmurando maldiciones antes de meterse en la chimenea.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Harry le abre la puerta, le saluda con un escueto:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Podemos hablar?

El auror alza una ceja y lo deja pasar. Lo sigue hasta el salón y ambos se sientan. Durante unos minutos ninguno dice nada.

—¿No querías hablar? —le dice Harry que ya empieza a ponerse nervioso.

—Sí —se apresura a decir—, sí. Es... creo que te debo una disculpa y una explicación.

—No me debes nada –le dice tajante.

—Claro que sí.

—No —repite—, dijiste la verdad. Te forcé a que me vieras como a un amigo y está claro que no es lo que quieres ni lo que sientes. Está bien, no puedo imponértelo a la fuerza.

—Harry, sabes que eso no es cierto, que lo dije porque estaba furioso; vamos, ninguno de los tres se cree eso. Scorpius lleva toda la tarde esperando ese helado de los martes, cree que irás porque nunca le mientes. Confía en ti ciegamente, porque sabe que pase lo que pase, terminarás apareciendo –Draco baja la mirada un segundo para luego levantarla y mirarlo directamente con más fuerza—. Y yo también esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Aun no entiendo que es lo que te pone tan furioso, sabes que lo hice por ti.

Draco se levanta y comienza a caminar por el salón, está nervioso y no quiere decir cosas de las que luego se arrepienta como la vez anterior, esta vez ha venido a arreglarlo tiene que mantenerse sereno y racional.

—Sabes —comienza—, ¿sabes cuándo dices que odias que la gente te trate como "el gran héroe"? —Harry asiente y le sigue con la mirada por toda la habitación—, pues yo odio que me trates como si no supiera cuidarme por mí mismo. Y con el dinero o la ropa de Scorpius, no tengo más que tragarme el orgullo, porque lo necesito; pero no esperes que me lo guarde con algo como esto, porque no lo necesito.

Harry abre la boca para replicar, pero en vez de eso, vuelve a cerrarla y se levanta también. Por fin parece haber comprendido lo que Draco ha estado diciéndole desde hace más de tres años.

—¿Y me desprecias por ello? ¿Piensas que lo hago para humillarte?

Ahora, es Draco quien se acerca a él.

—No es eso, Harry. Al principio, pensaba que era humillante que tuvieras que ayudarme, pero con el tiempo, comprendí que lo hacías desinteresadamente. Empecé a aceptarlo y a darme cuenta del valor de lo que hacías. Pero eso es diferente a lo que pasó ayer. Sé que tú piensas que es lo mismo, pero no. Ayudarme, ayudar a Scorpius, es algo bueno, no te va a traer ninguna consecuencia negativa. Pero pegarle a ese auror... mira todo lo que ha causado. Te han suspendido, te has buscado problemas con compañeros y hemos discutido.

Harry se gira hacia él insinuando una sonrisa.

—Lo último podemos arreglarlo.

—¿Prometes no agredir a nadie a no ser que tu seguridad dependa de ello?

—Está bien —dice como un niño al que acaban de pillar en medio de una travesura.

—¿Sabes? —Harry levanta la mirada y observa el semblante serio de Draco y su sonrisa se desvanece—, cuando esto ocurrió, pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que volvías a recordar todo aquello que hice, creía que estabas enfadado y que no querrías volver a verme.

—Pero, ¿por qué pensaste esa tontería? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Draco lo mira a los ojos con intensidad, lleva todo el día dándole vueltas, si no le dice a Harry lo que siente, las dudas volverán cada vez que estén a solas; así que lo suelta:

—Cuando golpeaste al auror y me acerqué a ti, me dijiste que no te tocase. Y bueno, no hay que ser muy listo para atar cabos; después de tanto tiempo podrías haber olvidado lo que hice con esos aurores; y como últimamente tú y yo... ya sabes, pues pensé que te había dado algo de rechazo al recordarlo y que no te apetecería volver a acercarte a mí, de ese modo.

Harry se queda con la boca, literalmente abierta. Él ni siquiera había relacionado eso, por lo que empieza a plantearse que no es tan listo como pensaba.

—Yo —titubea—, yo estaba enfadado porque no lo denunciaste. Claro que no... claro que no tengo en cuenta lo que hiciste, si me importase no habría iniciado nada así...

—Ya, bueno, no es como si me lo fueses a decir de todas formas.

—¡Draco! —le dice sorprendido porque dude de él así.

—¿Qué? No pasa nada, ¿sabes? Lo hice, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y comprendo que otra persona tenga animadversión por algo así, porque...

Draco no puede acabar la frase porque Harry prácticamente le ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy sorprendido, intenta apartarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

Harry le muerde el labio de abajo antes de contestarle.

—Demostrarte lo que me importa.

Draco tiene que cerrar los ojos. Es eso o dejar que sus rodillas temblorosas lo dejen caer al suelo. Le devuelve el beso durante al menos dos minutos, hasta que recuerda algo muy importante.

—Espera, espera —le repite mientras intenta separarse de él—, no puedo.

Harry le mira perplejo mientras sus manos aun reposan en su espalda.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Scorpius —le recuerda—, está con Hermione tengo que recogerle. Me dijo que se lo quedaría mientras venía a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, pues que se quede un ratito más —le dice antes de volver a atacar su boca.

Pero por segunda vez, Draco se aparta.

—No, es mi obligación —insiste—, además, dentro de una hora cierran la guardería y...

—Te prometo que en una hora yo mismo recogeré a Scorpius, ahora relájate y piensa en ti por una vez.

Draco quiere hacerle caso, así que cierra los ojos y jadea mientras siente la boca de Harry sobre su cuello.

Merlín, ¿por qué lo hace tan bien? ¿Por qué consigue que todo su cuerpo reaccione de semejante forma?

Además, ha llegado ese momento en el que Draco sabe perfectamente quien de los dos lleva la voz cantante. Hoy está claro que Harry, así que se relaja y disfruta, porque sabe que hay días, como hoy, en que el gryffindor se muestra entregado y complaciente, ¿serán todos los de la casa del león así en la cama? Porque de ser así, va a empezar a perder ese recelo que les ha tenido siempre.

No sabe que le gusta más, que se dedique a besar y adorar cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo, o que cada vez que jadea, diga su nombre de esa forma tan grave y gutural. _Draco_. Le encanta.

Es la primera vez que está en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama, así que durante unos segundos se dedica a observar a su alrededor, pero no le da tiempo a mucho antes de que el hambre voraz del auror lo devuelva a lo que están haciendo.

Puede, que otra de las cosas que más le gusten de Harry sea su versatilidad. El poder que tiene de ser tierno y salvaje a la vez. Le hace sentir deseado de una manera voraz, pero también es considerado y gentil. Y por supuesto, igual que en su vida cotidiana, es un amante generoso. Muy generoso.

—Draco —lo llama devolviéndolo a la realidad—, ¿puedo? ¿Quieres ya?

—Sí, lo que quieras...

¿Cómo decirle que no? ¡Qué haga lo que le dé la gana! Como si hiciese algo mal, como si no desease todo lo que le está haciendo y lo que le queda aún por hacer.

Sentirlo dentro es una sensación difícil de explicar; sentir su peso sobre él, ver sus ojos nublados, verdes, intensos… justo encima de los suyos, es fascinante. A veces, se para un segundo a observar sus gestos, como frunce los labios, como abre las aletas de la nariz, como aprieta los ojos y como finalmente los abre, enormes y brillantes. Y entonces lo hace; Draco reconoce su lenguaje corporal, sabe que justo después de eso le sonreirá y le besará inmediatamente. Cree que es su parte favorita. Si es que puede elegir una. Ese instante que diferencia a Harry de cualquier otro. Cuando abre los ojos, le sonríe de esa forma imposible de describir, y luego le da el beso más intenso de todos. El más cargado de pasión.

Pero luego recarga todo su peso sobre Draco porque lo que viene ahora lo hace perder el control.

—No aguanto más —le dice después de largos minutos.

Draco siempre responde ante eso con un gruñido, él tampoco puede controlar nada en ese momento, así que tan solo se deja llevar.

Cuando veinte minutos después, aún siguen tumbados en la cama mirando al techo, Draco se gira un segundo para mirar a Harry quien parece haberse quedado dormido.

—No te preocupes —le dice sobresaltándolo un poco—, enseguida voy a por él.

Y dicho eso, se levanta de un salto, recoge la ropa tirada por el suelo y se mete en el baño.

Draco se ríe sin remedio. No iba a decirle eso, de hecho, pensaba levantarse él mismo para ir a recogerlo, pero ya que Harry se ha ofrecido, ¿quién es él para decir que no?

Así que se acomoda en la cama tranquilamente hasta que cinco minutos más tarde, ve salir al auror del baño completamente vestido, aunque sin zapatos. Este, nada más cruzar la puerta, se tira sobre la cama a su lado.

—Oye —le dice para llamar su atención.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir?

—¿Dónde, aquí? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues claro, ¿dónde si no?

—No. Scorpius extrañaría su cama, sus juguetes de dormir; además necesita bañarse y su ropa para ir mañana al ministerio.

—Pues ve y la recoges mientras yo voy a por él, vamos, no me hagas rogarte. Además, tengo un elfo doméstico, seguro que los recuerdas, nos hará la cena y el desayuno.

Sonríe sin remedio. Él nunca le ha insistido a Harry para que se quede a dormir en su casa, la verdad, no ha hecho falta, por otro lado, el gryffindor siempre se ha mostrado más que dispuesto. Así que esta situación le hace bastante gracia.

—No sé, Harry, sabes que algunas veces tiene pesadillas, y si no duerme en su propia habitación...

—¿Eres tú el que no quiere quedarse? —le dice mirándolo a los ojos—, porque si es así, dímelo.

—¿Sabes qué? Que está bien, nos quedamos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que después de ese burdo chantaje emocional, seguirás insistiendo hasta que acceda. Así que está bien, hagámoslo.

Harry sonríe de forma graciosa y se acerca a él.

—¿Otra vez? —dice mirando el reloj—, ¿no querías recoger a Scorpius a las cinco? Nunca te cansas, ¿eh?

Draco lo mira de reojo y se ríe, algunas veces, Harry y Scorpius pueden competir sobre quién es más niño de los dos. Le da un golpe con la almohada, lo que hace que el gryffindor se ría y se levante de la cama.

—Voy a ir a buscar sus cosas, ¿nos vemos en veinte minutos?

—Como quieras, te dejo la chimenea abierta para que entres aunque no esté aquí, ¿vale?

Cuando vuelve de casa, no se sorprende de encontrar a ambos tirados en la moqueta. Harry adora jugar en el suelo casi más que su hijo. Están tan concentrados en el puzzle que ninguno de los dos advierte que ha llegado, así que pasa directamente a la cocina a dejar las cosas que ha traído. Como no recuerda que Harry tiene un elfo doméstico, se lleva un buen susto cuando este se aparece justo delante suyo nada más entrar, provocando que se le caiga una de las bolsas al suelo y que los dos ocupantes del salón vengan a ver qué ha ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry asomándose por la puerta.

—Sí, lo siento, me olvidé del elfo.

—Kreacher, no te aparezcas cuando hay invitados, puedes asustar a alguien.

—Kreacher lo siente, amo.

—Ya, ya... ¿se te ha estropeado algo?

—No, gracias a Merlín era la bolsa con la ropa.

—Kreacher, prepara la cena para los tres —el elfo le responde con una inclinación de cabeza y se pone manos a la obra—, ¿queréis ver algo mientras, o preferís que juguemos a alguna cosa?

—Id al salón si queréis, yo tengo que preparar el almuerzo de Scorpius para mañana.

Después de discutir sobre porqué el elfo no iba a saber cómo hacerlo y que tardaría más en explicárselo que en hacerlo él mismo, Harry y Scorpius se van al salón y Draco se queda en la cocina, trabajando mientras Kreacher al otro lado prepara una suculenta cena.

La noche se sucede tranquila, el niño es el que más habla preguntando una y mil cosas sobre la casa, el elfo o Harry, cosas que hasta ahora no se había planteado preguntarle, como por ejemplo porqué vive solo o donde están sus papás.

Esta noche, quizás debido a la excitación por encontrarse en un lugar nuevo, tarda más de lo normal en quedarse dormido. Cuando por fin lo hace, tanto Draco como Harry, respiran tranquilos y deciden irse ellos a la cama también. Toda esa tranquilidad desaparece en cuanto cierran la puerta.

Draco se ve empujado contra ella e invadido por la boca de Harry, quien pareciera que lleva meses de abstinencia.

Ambos se besan durante unos minutos ahí de pie, sin más, hasta que Draco empieza a empujarlo hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, intentan como pueden quitarse la ropa el uno al otro sin separarse ni un segundo.

Justo cuando la lengua de Harry está reptando lentamente sobre el vello que hay bajo el ombligo del rubio, se oye el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Lo más rápido que pueden, se ponen los pantalones del pijama y Draco se levanta el primero a abrir la puerta. Como sospecha, es Scorpius quien con un puchero en sus labios y un conejo de peluche blanco en sus manos, lo mira desde su escasa estatura.

—He oído un ruido muy raro —le dice—, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros?

El ex slytherin se gira para mirar a Harry, el cual ya se está levantando de la cama.

—Lo siento —le dice al auror—, puedo llevármelo a casa si quieres, te dije que extrañaría su cama, es la primera vez que duerme fuera.

—No digas tonterías, ha preguntado que si puede dormir con nosotros, no quiere irse, ¿verdad?

El chico, como queriendo confirmar lo que ha dicho Harry, alza sus manos para que este lo recoja del suelo.

Con bastante holgura los tres se meten en la cama. Scorpius se coloca en medio con su peluche e inmediatamente se acurruca contra su padre.

Draco mira algo frustrado a Harry. Sabe que su hijo es lo más importante, pero, maldita sea, podría haber esperado media hora para oír ese ruido. Sin embargo ahora mismo prefiere no pensar en lo que ha interrumpido, no quiere dar un espectáculo delante de Scorpius. El auror no parece tener el mismo debate mental que él. De hecho, parece bastante relajado y en paz. Le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras a su hijo quien lo mira y sonríe, haciendo que a los pocos minutos, esté tan dormido como cuando lo dejaron en su cama a principio de la noche.

—Lo siento —le susurra de nuevo al gryffindor—, sabía que algo así podría suceder.

—No te preocupes —le responde somnoliento—, otro día será; cuando se acostumbre a su habitación de aquí pasará la noche tranquilo —le sonríe antes de caer dormido.

Cuando abre esa mañana los ojos, lo que se encuentra no podría ser más divertido. Una de las manos de Harry está sobre él y la otra bajo el pequeño cuerpo de Scorpius, quien la utiliza de almohada; este a su vez, con una de sus manitas agarra su muñeco y con la otra el pijama del propio Draco.

Intentando no despertar a ninguno, se deshace del lío de manos y piernas y se levanta con sigilo.

Llega a la cocina y empieza a abrir alacenas y cajones a diestro y siniestro sin encontrar nada de lo que busca.

—Podrías llamar a Kreacher, él es el que lo guarda todo —dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se gira, se sorprende al encontrar a Harry allí. El pelo totalmente despeinado, como siempre que lo ve recién levantado, y el pantalón del pijama como si una manada de elefantes hubiesen pasado por encima.

—¿Te he despertado? —le pregunta mientras sigue investigando en la cocina.

—La verdad es que me he despertado con la alarma, pero me he hecho el remolón un poco —sonríe.

—Vuelve a dormir, son las seis aún.

Harry se pone a su lado y lo ayuda a buscar igual de infructuosamente.

—Maldito elfo, ¿porque vuelve a organizar las cosas cuando no estoy?, ¡kreacher! —grita—, prepara zumo, té y tostadas.

El elfo aparece inmediatamente y se pone a la tarea casi ignorando a su amo.

—Con el té estará bien —le dice Draco.

—Ya, pero yo siempre me despierto con mucha hambre, ya sabes. Por cierto, si ayer saliste por la tarde, ¿por qué hoy tienes el turno de apertura?

Draco se gira para no mirarle, finge estar abriendo el bote de mermelada que el elfo ha hecho aparecer.

—Estoy doblando el turno.

Lo dice casi con miedo. Porque sabe cómo va a reaccionar Harry.

Normalmente, su turno es rotativo, cada semana hace uno, así que comienza o a las seis o a las nueve, dependiendo si tiene apertura o no. Esta semana no le toca, pero ha querido hacerlo porque necesita el dinero.

—¿Qué le hace falta?

Esta pregunta no debería enervar el humor de Draco, pero lo hace.

—Nada —responde algo irritado.

—Draco —le advierte—, sabes que le compro cosas todo el tiempo, si necesita algo tan solo dímelo.

—No es tu...

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase Harry se coloca justo detrás de él, demasiado cerca.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo. No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más. Porque si me incumbe es porque quiero, y no es un problema de ninguna forma.

Draco cierra los ojos y suspira. ¿Por qué está empeñado en minar su voluntad?

—Harry esto se tiene que acabar —le dice sin pensarlo mucho antes de decirlo.

—Ya me has dicho un montón de veces que deje de hacerlo y sabes que no voy a hacerlo.

—No me refiero a comprarle cosas a Scorpius. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Harry separándose de él un poco asustado—, ¿a qué te refieres? —vuelve a preguntar elevando el tono.

—A todo. A esto —dice alzando sus manos—, a tú y yo... esto no está bien, no así... hablaremos cuando vuelva, pero esta situación no es buena para ninguno...

—Draco... —es lo único que acierta a decir.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde. No te olvides de llevar a Scorpius a la guardería antes de las nueve y media.

Harry se queda de pie, plantado durante al menos unos minutos, justo donde Draco lo ha dejado, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que lo va a volver completamente loco?


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, este cap se ha hecho esperar._  
><em>Para los que no me tengáis en Facebook, he estado enferma, de hecho, aun lo estoy, pero he hecho el esfuerzo de ponerme delante del PC y corregir y editar el capítulo que mi beta me pasó. <em>  
><em>Espero que os guste, perdón por la espera, y os recuerdo que si queréis saber cuando actualizo, siempre voy avisando por Facebook:<em>  
><em>Lyra Nuude (mi nombre en FB)<em>  
><em>Gracias a todos y un beso! <em>  
><em>PD: perdón por no responder a los comentarios en el cap anterior, pero realmente tengo cero fuerzas para estar aquí, prometo contestar en el siguiente.<em>

* * *

><p>A la hora pactada, Harry deja a Scorpius en la guardería del ministerio y como de costumbre Hermione se encuentra por allí.<p>

—Vaya, veo que la reconciliación se alargó anoche —le dice de forma sugerente. Ante la reacción casi inexistente, se atreve a preguntar después—, ¿o seguís enfadados?

Su amigo la mira como si la hubiese visto por primera vez y eso hace que dude sobre lo que puede estar ocurriendo.

—¿Tienes un rato libre? —le pregunta a su amiga.

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer pero pueden esperar, dame unos minutos que hable con las chicas.

Una media hora más tarde, ambos caminan en dirección a un pub del mundo muggle.

Hermione ya sabe la respuesta, pero aun así, quiere hacer la pregunta y ver la reacción de Harry.

—¿Por qué no hablamos en la cafetería del ministerio? ¿Es por Draco?

No responde, pero su amiga no necesita ninguna palabra más para confirmar lo que ya sospecha, solo la mirada que le ha dirigido ya es suficiente.

Cuando se sientan delante de la mesa, por un momento, se asusta. Harry está extraño, taciturno y parece tener ojeras. Durante unos segundos, permanece callado mirando la mesa, ella tampoco habla, consciente de que se enfrenta a Harry y de que presionarlo puede espantarlo más que ayudarlo a que se exprese.

Poco a poco y con muchas interrupciones y silencios al principio, comienza a relatarle todo desde la primera noche que se acostaron.

—Es mi culpa. Toda mía. Dejamos claro al principio que no iba a ser nada serio, ¿sabes? Fui yo quien lo dijo. Pero ahora... cuando ha dicho esta mañana que debía parar me han temblado las piernas. Y lo he comprendido. No sé cómo no lo he visto antes, quizás porque sabía que no debía... he sido un auténtico imbécil.

Hermione lo mira con una sonrisa tierna. Definitivamente, un poco imbécil sí que es. Ella desde que supo lo que pasaba entre ambos, ha ido viendo de forma progresiva como los gestos entre ellos iban evolucionando. Como se miran ahora y como lo hacían hace un año. Sabe que Draco es un hueso duro de roer, uno muy duro; pero para ella, está claro que tiene que sentir lo mismo, uno no finge algo como eso, no se puede. O al menos, eso es lo que ella piensa.

Harry está atrapado hasta las entrañas, solo hay que verlo, y lo peor es que no solo de Draco, tiene a Scorpius tan clavado en el corazón como su padre. Y Hermione sabe que si el rubio no siente lo mismo, terminará alejándolo de ambos. Aconsejar a un amigo como Harry en una situación como esta, se le antoja difícil.

—A ver, lo primero que debes dejar claro es que si le dices lo que sientes a bocajarro vas a herir su orgullo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta estupefacto.

—Vamos, ¿no lo ves? Seguro que piensa que lo has estado ayudando porque te gustaba o peor, porque querías llevártelo a la cama.

Harry alza las cejas.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Pues una versión adulterada de lo que me has dicho a mí. Que cuando te ha dicho eso esta mañana has estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

—¿Y crees que así él...?

—No esperes una respuesta inmediata, ni se la pidas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Harry alza sus cejas de nuevo.

—No —responde simplemente.

—Si lo presionas te va a decir que no. Déjale que te eche de menos, que piense. Cuéntale lo que sientes y dile que no esperas una respuesta por ahora y aléjate un día o dos de él. Ahora que no estás en el cuerpo te será más fácil.

Harry oye con atención todos los consejos de Hermione, y por una vez, se alegra de no haberse interesado en ella durante su adolescencia como si lo hizo Ron, aunque por como habla de Draco, se pregunta si realmente está a salvo.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione tiene que volver a su trabajo, pero le dice a Harry que la acompañe ya que no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Allí, mientras ayuda con los otros niños, hablan durante horas.

Harry no solo está allí para hablar con Hermione, sabe perfectamente que Draco siempre va a almorzar con su hijo aprovechando su descanso, así que espera pacientemente a que eso ocurra.

Cuando llegan las doce y Draco no se presenta, comienza a preguntarse si el slytherin sabía que estaría por allí y ha preferido evitar el encuentro

Pero casi llegando a las dos de la tarde, ve al rubio avanzando entre empujones por el ministerio justo hasta él.

—¡Harry! —lo llama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—Claro que sí, ya lo sabes —le responde solícito, ya que es la primera vez que le va a pedir algo en su vida.

—Ha pasado algo y necesito que te quedes con Scorpius, podríais pasar la noche en mi casa de ser necesario. No sé cuánto tiempo necesite.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco parece con la mente en otro sitio, así que tiene que repetirle la pregunta.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa?

Este parece reaccionar por fin y lo mira con una intensidad que Harry no sabe cómo recibir.

—Mi padre ha muerto —ante la cara de estupefacción del gryffindor, continua—. Parece ser que otro preso de Azkaban lo mató como venganza, ya sabes. Ahora tengo mucho papeleo que hacer y tengo que testificar en el Wizengamot.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo hablar con algún compañero.

—No, nada de eso. Ellos esperan que yo sea como él, pero cuando vean que le tengo la misma animadversión que ellos, no durará mucho.

—Y tú, ¿Estás bien? Después de todo, era tu padre.

—No le debo nada bueno, pero si, en cambio si todas las cosas malas que me han pasado en la vida. Si estoy así es por su culpa, y no hablemos de mi época escolar. No. Además, ahora me van a devolver lo que es mío. Volveré a Malfoy Manor y recuperaré toda mi fortuna, ¿no es genial?

Harry le mira sin saber que decir.

—Sí, claro.

—Bien, cuida de él, ¿vale? Yo iré a recogerlo tan pronto como me lo permitan. Gracias, Harry.

Lo antes que puede, llega a la guardería y se encuentra con Hermione allí. Para su sorpresa hay dos aurores hablando con ella. En cuanto se van se acerca a Harry.

—¿Te has enterado?

—Sí, Draco me lo ha dicho y me ha pedido que me quede con Scorpius hasta nuevo aviso.

—Pues si puedes, llévatelo a casa ya; han venido como tres veces a preguntarme si Draco está aquí y dos personas a darle las condolencias. Lo están poniendo nervioso, no sabe qué ocurre y no quiero que empiece a hacer preguntas que ninguno de nosotros dos debemos responderle.

Harry y Scorpius llegan a casa, el niño sabe que pasa algo pero no pregunta. Es la primera vez que su padre no come con él o no va a recogerle, también ha visto mucho movimiento de personas en la guardería hoy y ha oído el nombre de su padre en varias ocasiones. Pero está con Harry y él le ha dicho que papá está bien y que luego vendrá con ellos, así que está tranquilo porque sabe que Harry nunca le miente.

Scorpius lleva un par de horas dormido, cuando Harry deduce que Draco no va a volver. Al menos, esa noche. Con cuidado, vuelve a la habitación del pequeño para cerciorarse, una vez más, de que está profundamente dormido. Le acaricia el pelo y lo arropa por enésima vez, antes de volver al salón y sentarse a ver la TV y comerse el último trozo de pizza que le queda.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, un ruido despierta a Harry. Inmediatamente se pone de pie y saca la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se coloca sin perder ningún flanco de vista justo a la entrada del pasillo que da a las habitaciones. Hay alguien en la casa. Sabe que no es Draco, porque habría entrado por la chimenea del salón y no por la puerta. Así que espera en completo silencio a que la persona pase el umbral para cerciorarse de que no es nadie peligroso.

Está casi preparado para disparar, los pasos se acercan a donde él está, cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

—¡Joder, Parkinson! —dice bajando la varita—, que susto me has dado.

—Lo siento —responde algo divertida—, no quería despertarte.

Harry con una mano en el pecho la mira de arriba a abajo. Va vestida como para un funeral mágico así que supone de donde viene.

—¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Que sí, que sí. Me manda a recoger a Scorpius.

—¿Ahora? Está dormido —Pansy se encoje de hombros dándole a entender que le da igual—. A mí no me importa quedarme con él hasta que vuelva.

—No va a volver Potter —le dice con algo de sorna—. Ya no vive aquí, por eso me manda a recoger al enano.

—Bueno, pues que venga mañana o yo lo llevo, ahora está dormido.

—¿¡Es que no me estás escuchando!? Draco me ha dicho que recoja al niño y se lo lleve. Y es lo que voy a hacer. Así que tú haz lo que te parezca.

—Baja la voz, lo vas a despertar. El niño está dormido y no me da la gana que lo despiertes. No sé cómo lo ves —le contraataca cruzándose de brazos.

—¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres!? —le dice alzando la voz de nuevo—, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o decidir sobre el hijo de Draco.

—¡Qué te calles, joder!

Justo cuando termina de decir esas palabras, se oye el lloriqueo de Scorpius por el pasillo. Ambos se quedan de pie y en silencio durante unos segundos, tras los cuales, el pequeño sale andando en pijama, con su más preciado peluche en una mano y restregándose los ojos con la otra.

—¿Harry? —pregunta con voz llorosa y dormida.

En cuanto entra al salón, lo primero que hace es dirigirse al auror y como siempre, alzar sus pequeños brazos. Este lo coge en seguida y lo abraza contra su cuerpo, empujando su cabecita para apoyarla en su hombro.

—Estarás contenta.

—Pues sí, ahora ya no está dormido así que espero que no te opongas a que me lo lleve.

—Te he dicho que no —dice ahora bastante más serio.

—Mira, Potter, creo que no tienes clara tu posición en este momento. Puede que hayas ayudado a Draco, pero ahora él ya no necesita esa ayuda, lo que te convierte en nada.

—Eso será él quien lo decida.

—¿Y no lo ha decidido ya mandándome a mí a por el niño en vez de a ti? Qué ingenuos podéis llegar a ser los gryffindors de buen corazón como tú —se mofa mirándolo de arriba a abajo—, un par de palabras y ya te tiene comiendo de su mano. ¿Se puede ser más imbécil? Y aquí estás tú, defendiéndolo, como si creyeras que significas algo para él. Se va a reír de lo lindo cuando se lo cuente. Entérate, Potter. Mientras podía utilizarte, le servías, ahora no te necesita para nada. ¿Realmente creías que alguien como Draco iba a entablar una amistad de esas que os gustan a vosotros, contigo? Alguien como él solo podría estar con alguien como tú por algún interés. No te humilles más, dame al niño y lárgate a lamerte las heridas con tus amigos de verdad.

—Qué sabrás tú —le dice con repugnancia.

Pansy se acerca a él con petulancia, y ante el asombro de Harry, agarra a Scorpius con fuerza y lo arranca de sus brazos. El niño comienza a llorar.

—Déjale en paz, esto no va a quedar así, suéltalo.

Harry se acerca para volver a agarrar al niño, pero antes de que llegue hasta él, Pansy le dice algo que lo deja helado.

—Por cierto, Potter, dice Draco que no te preocupes por la conversación que dejasteis pendiente. Que total, ahora ya no importa.

Cuando la slytherin comenzó a hablar, Harry dudó de que fuese Draco quien la enviaba. Sin embargo, después de aquella frase lapidaria, estaba claro que no podía ser otra persona, así que dejo de oponer resistencia. Y aunque le partía el corazón ver como Scorpius se iba llorando y pataleando, y sobre todo, gritando su nombre, no hizo nada más para evitarlo. Tan solo se quedó impávido observando cómo se iban.

Al día siguiente Hermione le dice que algo le huele mal, algo que él también cree. O al menos quiere creerlo, aunque cada vez está más convencido de que quizás ha pecado de ingenuo como bien le dijo Pansy.

* * *

><p>Después del funeral, Draco se ha convertido prácticamente en un aristócrata. Dos periódicos de ricos sangre puras (como los denomina Ron) le han hecho entrevistas, donde por cierto, ha nombrado de pasada lo agradecido que está al ministerio de magia por la ayuda prestada y que piensa hacer donaciones ahora que ha vuelto a recuperar su herencia. E incluso, en una de las fotos, sale posando con Pansy y Scorpius.<p>

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más ha dolido a Harry es que ha abandonado su casa a cal y canto. No se ha llevado nada. De vez en cuando va para cerciorarse de que está todo tal y como él lo dejó el día que Pansy se llevó al pequeño. Los juguetes, las fotos, la ropa... nada. Nada de eso significa nada para Draco. Lo único que se ha llevado Harry ha sido la foto del día que fueron a ver Quidditch por primera vez, porque piensa que el niño no tiene la culpa de nada, pero por ahora, la tiene metida en un cajón porque no puede verla sin sentirse fatal.

Por supuesto, le ha enviado como diez lechuzas de las cuales ha obtenido cero respuestas; lo que enerva, si puede, aún más su enfado. Pero no es el enfado lo que más inunda su alma. Es la decepción, la nostalgia; esa sensación de vacío que le carcome las entrañas. Nunca imaginó que el vacío podía hacer tanto daño. Su mente lo machaca, trayéndole imágenes de los tres, divirtiéndose, hablando, riendo. Haciéndole sentirse como un tonto, alguien con quien han jugado a antojo.

Durante días, no sale de casa, y no es hasta que tiene que volver al ministerio, al lunes siguiente, que deja que Hermione trate de animarlo un poco.

—Sinceramente, Harry, lo ha hecho muy bien, quiero decir; no solo contigo. He hablado con él un par de veces sobre esto y parecía sincero, ¡yo me lo creía! No te sientas mal, no es culpa tuya.

—Se lo tiene que estar pasando de vicio, con esa serpiente de Parkinson —dice con ambas manos tapándose la cara—, se tienen que estar riendo de cada cosa que he hecho y dicho. Me siento muy ridículo.

—Piensa que hiciste esas cosas por Scorpius. Él no tiene la culpa de nada y no entiende lo que está pasando, seguro que te echa de menos.

Eso no lo hace sentir mejor, ¿qué clase de padre deja que su hijo le coja cariño a otras personas durante tres años solo por puro egoísmo?

Hermione intenta que Harry no pase mucho tiempo solo. Lo llama, lo invita a comer los fines de semana. Insiste a Ron para que vayan solos a ver el quidditch o cualquier cosa que los entretenga. A un mes y medio de dar a luz, no se siente con muchas fuerzas, pero le duele ver a su amigo en esa situación.

Por eso, un domingo, después de intentar infructuosamente contactar con él por red Flu, se presenta en su casa y llama a la puerta enérgicamente.

No tarda más de unos minutos en abrir la puerta, solo que no es Harry quien lo hace.

—Hola —le dice un completo desconocido nada más verla.

—Hola —responde de forma autómata—, ¿Harry?

—Está en la ducha.

Sin que la inviten, pasa por la puerta y se sienta en el sofá. El otro chico, que solo lleva unos pequeños pantalones, se pone a buscar cosas en la cocina.

—No sabrás donde tiene la mermelada, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo mira alzando una ceja incrédula. A veces no entiende a Harry.

A los pocos minutos, el susodicho, aparece por el pasillo con el pelo mojado, le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta junto a ella.

—¿Quién es ese? —le susurra para que no la oiga.

Él tan solo se encoje de hombros. Como esperaba. Lo único que se le ocurre es fruncir los labios a modo de desaprobación, ya que en las últimas dos semanas, ha habido dos tipos más como ese, a los que Harry ha llevado a casa sin siquiera conocer. Sabe que el titular en Corazón de Bruja está a punto de salir, su amigo nunca ha sido tan imprudente en cuanto a chicos se refiere, y la encargada de los titulares tiene que estar lamiéndose los labios del gusto. Pero no va a cometer el error de decir nada, ya lo hizo y solo consiguió una reprimenda de su amigo. Si quiere echar su imagen a perder, él sabrá. Lo que le molesta realmente, es que lo haga por resentimiento.

Como cabía esperar, una serie de "portadas" a cual más adulterada, se suceden después de las salidas de Harry por el Londres nocturno. Chicos que lo han visto, que han estado con él, con los que ha bailado, a los que ha dedicado una sonrisa... todos uno tras otro, hacen cola en la redacción de El Profeta para dar su versión. Lo único bueno de la situación, es que al menos, Harry parece haber escarmentado y ha vuelto a su estado de hibernación.

Para su sorpresa, unos días después de la última portada, recibe una visita inesperada.

—¡Hermione!

Nada más oír aquella voz, la reconoce y se gira de inmediato.

Scorpius corre hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos abiertos, ella lo recibe con el mismo gesto. Al menos, hasta que su padre se posiciona justo detrás, a quien le dedica un gesto de total indiferencia.

—Me han dicho que has rechazado el cheque que os mandé.

—No aceptamos donaciones de particulares.

—Puedo hacer que una de mis empresas la emita.

—No, gracias.

Observa como los labios del rubio se fruncen con enfado. Con un gesto afirmativo, agarra a su hijo del brazo y lo arrastra.

—Vámonos, está claro que no somos bien recibidos.

Hermione siente que la mandíbula se le va a desencajar.

—¿Cómo...? —quiere decirle que como se puede ser tan... pero no quiere decir algo tan fuerte delante del pequeño—, no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, ¿me oyes? Ni te acerques. No quiero que Harry tenga que volver a verte la cara jamás.

Draco la mira con dureza.

—Como si yo quisiera volver a verlo —le responde con toda la arrogancia que puede.

—Eso ya lo has dejado claro, cabrón insensible —grita mientras Draco permanece parado y anonadado—, como se puede ser tan... ¡ay!

La chica se queda parada de repente mirándolos sin decir nada, el slytherin, que la observa mientras intenta comprender que quiere decir, se percata de que algo extraño está ocurriendo. Hermione está encogida, se agarra el vientre y aprieta con fuerza los dientes. No hay que ser médico para darse cuenta de que está pasando algo malo.

Antes de que Draco pueda hacer nada, Scorpius sale corriendo hacia Hermione y le acaricia el pelo a la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta con toda la inocencia posible.

Ella mira hacia arriba, le sonríe como puede al pequeño y le dirige una mirada de odio al padre.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito llegar hasta...

Pero no puede continuar, porque otro grito de dolor se apodera de ella. Draco comienza a preocuparse.

—¿Granger?

Pero es respondido con otro grito.

Está claro que algo está pasando. Y, vale que no está en los mejores términos en este momento, pero no es un sádico, no va a dejar a la chica tirada y sin ayuda.

—Vamos a ver, ¿puedes apoyarte en mí? —ella con la frente empapada en sudor, asiente.

Poco a poco y con la mayor delicadeza con la que jamás ha hecho nada, la ayuda a ponerse recta y andar hasta la chimenea más cercana, hasta él sabe que no es bueno que una embarazada se aparezca.

En cuanto cruzan el umbral de San Mungo y un medimago ve el estado de la chica, varias personas se apuran por ayudarlos, la colocan en una silla de ruedas y la llevan dentro. Él y Scorpius se quedan fuera esperando noticias. Lo único que se le ocurre es avisar a Ron Weasley.

Los medimagos han salido a hablar con él dos veces, la primera para decirle que no se preocupara, que se había puesto de parto pero que todo era normal y la segunda para preguntarle si el marido había llegado, ya que Hermione lo llamaba desesperadamente.

Justo cuando les está diciendo que no, ve llegar a Weasley por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo y con la cara totalmente desencajada.

—¡Ya voy! —grita desde lejos.

Pero lo que hace que el pulso de Draco se dispare no es eso, si no quien viene justo detrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando a mitad de pasillo lo ha visto corriendo hacia él, no ha podido evitar sonreír y abrir sus brazos, apretarlo contra su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos. Hacía tanto que no lo tenía así... Pero el pequeño no aguanta mucho más y a los pocos segundos está pidiendo que lo baje al suelo.

—Hola Harry —le dice con una sonrisa—, Hermione está malita.

—Ya lo sé peque.

Se queda mirándolo unos segundos, porque hace mucho que no lo ve y porque quiere prolongar lo máximo posible mirar a la otra persona que hay allí con él. Ambos evitan hacerlo y se sientan en sillas separadas. El niño se queda en medio y mira a uno y a otro con mucha ilusión.

—Bueno, ahora que sabemos que está bien, lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos —dice Draco varios minutos después.

—Pero yo quiero jugar con Harry –le corta el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, pero Harry no quiere. Vámonos.

El susodicho se levanta molesto.

—Preferiría que no le dijeras eso.

—¿Ah no? —resopla irónico—, ¿le digo que ya no estás porque estás de "misión súper secreta"?

—No sé, quizás podrías probar, por ejemplo, diciéndole la verdad.

Draco vuelve a resoplar dándose paciencia mentalmente y se atreve a mirarlo por primera vez.

—¿Qué le diga la verdad? ¿Por qué no se la dices tú? Díselo; que no quieres jugar con él porque no puedes estar más de dos días sin jugar y has buscado alguien más con quien hacerlo.

Harry frunce el ceño y lo mira estupefacto.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Lárgate a tu mansión a revolcarte en tu oro con tus amigos sangre pura y déjame en paz. Bastante te has reído de mí ya.

—¿Que yo me he reído de ti? ¿¡Yo!? —grita—, no he sido yo el que se ha… —antes de seguir hablando mira a Scorpius y lanza un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre ambos—. No he sido yo el que se ha acostado con medio mundo mágico en menos de un mes y los ha paseado por todas las revistas.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Qué pretendías entonces? ¿¡Qué querías!? ¿Qué me quedara encerrado en mi casa como un gilipollas?

—No, el gilipollas he sido yo, definitivamente. Por pensar que podías estar más de una semana entera sin follar. Y claro, te tiras al primero que se ofrece voluntario.

—¿De qué demonios va todo esto? —le pregunta verdaderamente confuso—. Te largas y encima…

—Yo no me largué —le responde cortándole totalmente indignado—, Pansy te explicó por qué no podía salir de la mansión hasta que pasaran veintiún días.

—Tu amiga Pansy lo único que me dijo era que ahora que no me necesitabas porque tenías tu oro, me mandabas a la mierda y no querías volver a saber nada más de mí. Con otras palabras, pero eso básicamente.

—Eso es imposible —le responde él.

—¿Quieres ver el recuerdo?

Draco se toca las sienes y Harry se da cuenta de que le tiembla la mano.

—Vamos —tartamudea—, vamos a calmarnos un poco.

Antes de que el auror pueda decir algo más, el rubio alza la mano para callarlo, al momento se sienta en una silla un poco alejada y agacha la cabeza durante unos instantes. Harry quiere acercarse pero ahora está demasiado confuso como para saber qué es lo apropiado, así que se queda allí sin moverse.

No sabe cómo, pero varios minutos después Blaise Zabini aparece en el hospital, cuando pasa por su lado le lanza una mirada de rencor y busca a Draco con los ojos. En cuanto lo encuentra se sienta a su lado, pero este le agarra de un brazo y lo lleva ante el mismo Harry.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunta el recién llegado—, ¿por qué estás aquí con él? –dice mirando a Harry de arriba abajo.

—Tenemos que hablar los tres —sentencia el rubio—, Blaise, ¿me harías el favor de explicarle a Harry lo que dije a Pansy que tenía que explicarle el día que fue a recoger a Scorpius?

—No sé por qué debería...

—Por favor —le interrumpe el rubio.

—Está bien —se resigna—. Que Draco tenía que estar veintiún días sin salir de Malfoy Manor. Tres días por cada generación Malfoy. No podía salir y nadie con menos de cinco generaciones de sangre mágica podía entrar en la mansión. El día que Pansy fue a por Scorpius era porque tú no podías traerlo, solo ella de nuestros amigos podía pasar, porque era la única con suficiente linaje. Una vez terminado el proceso de cambio de patriarca, él puede cambiar las protecciones a placer, que es lo que ha hecho para que los demás podamos visitarle —recita mientras que mira a Draco confuso.

—Te mandé un montón de lechuzas —le acusa Harry.

—No seas tonto, Potter —responde Blaise—, ni lechuzas, ni memorandums... nada que no venga con cinco generaciones mágicas puede pasar las protecciones. Por esos son mágicas —recalca como si fuese obvio.

Harry se gira y mira a Draco. Casi no puede respirar.

—No te fuiste —le dice como una revelación.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo siquiera? —le dice completamente decepcionado.

—Pansy me habló de nuestra conversación pendiente, de cuando querías terminar conmigo, la mañana que te fuiste. Querías dejarlo.

—Creo que me he perdido algo —interrumpe Blaise.

Draco respira profundamente antes de continuar.

—Pansy le dijo a Harry que ahora que había recuperado Malfoy Manor y el oro, no quería volver a verle.

Blaise abre los ojos estupefacto.

—Te lo dije, te dije que aún seguía loca por ti —señala comprendiéndolo todo.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? —le pregunta a su amigo—, jamás me lo hubiese esperado de ella. Le dije que te dijese que no te preocuparas por la conversación. Pero lo utilizó para que te lo creyeras —dice ahora mirando a Harry.

—Pero ibas a dejarme de todas formas.

—¡Joder, Harry! Siempre ves todo del lado negativo. No era en absoluto eso. Cuando te dije que la cosa no podía seguir así, me refería a que no me encontraba cómodo actuando como si sólo fuésemos amigos y seguir beneficiándome de tu ayuda. Lo nuestro iba cada vez más en serio y nuestra actitud no cambiaba, me parecía estar viviendo en una farsa. No me gustaba, no podía soportar la idea de que pensaras que estoy contigo por interés. Me desbordaba el hecho de que tu estuvieras dando demasiado y yo casi nada. Quería pedirte que dejáramos a un lado todo lo demás, que fuésemos nosotros tres sencillamente, sin peleas, ni denuncias, ni ayudas, ni guarderías, ni aurores, ni ministerio.

—Draco, joder —dice sintiéndose inquieto y vulnerable.

Tiene el estómago tan encogido y la garganta seca; solo tiene ganas de llorar de impotencia. Es una broma, una broma cruel. Lo peor es la mirada de Draco, decepcionada. ¡Joder! Ha visto todas esas malditas revistas, a todos esos gilipollas presumiendo de haberlo tocado... por primera vez, tiene ganas de hechizar a alguien, de desfogar su furia haciendo que alguien lo pase mal.

—Blaise, ¿me haces un favor? —dice Draco que ha estado hablando con su amigo mientras desvariaba—, quiero que Pansy no esté en la mansión cuando Scorpius y yo volvamos a casa.

—Yo me encargo —responde su amigo.

—Me gustaría ser yo quien se encargase de ella, si no te importa.

Draco mira de reojo a Harry, aun se reúsa a mirarlo bien.

—Preferiría que no, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Que no es asunto mío? –pregunta lleno de indignación— estás de broma, ¿verdad?

Harry está apunto de enfadarse, y mucho, cuando siente como si su ropa estuviese enganchada en algo, mira hacia abajo y ve al pequeño sujetándose de su camiseta.

—Tengo pis —le dice con el ceño fruncido.

Le da la mano inmediatamente y detiene la discusión de los demás adultos.

—Voy a llevar a Scorpius al baño, esperad a que vuelva.

Pero en cuanto se va, Draco se sienta desmayadamente sobre una silla.

—Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, es el día más surrealista de mi vida —le dice a Blaise.

—Joder lo sé, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A Harry? —su amigo asiente—, es mío, me da igual lo que esa zorra haya hecho ahora que sé por qué lo hizo...

—Además, tu guardabas esos periódicos... ¡ahora encaja todo!

—No sé qué quieres decir —dice ignorando su comentario.

—¡Que no sabe, dice! Como te ponías de los nervios cada vez que uno de esos chicos salía diciendo que Harry se había interesado por ellos... ¡vamos Draco! Todos eran rubios, de piel pálida y ojos claros.

—Eso no es una excusa.

—Estás cabreado, sabes que no soy el fan número uno de San Potter, pero por un escarceo tonto no puedes borrar todo lo que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo por ti y por Scorpius. Draco, hasta yo hacía tiempo que notaba que Harry te miraba con esos ojos. Y no hablemos de todo lo que ha aguantado por ti... ¡joder, no me hagas hablar bien de él, me va a salir una úlcera!

—Ya lo sé, Blaise, pero...

Draco detiene su discurso porque ve a parecer a Harry y Scorpius por el pasillo. Ambos vienen riéndose y de lo único que tiene ganas ahora mismo es de abrazarle. Maldita sea, lo ha echado tanto de menos, se ha maldecido tantas veces a sí mismo por desearle aun considerándolo un traidor... pero ahora que sabe toda la historia, solo siente la necesidad de correr hacia sus brazos y perderse, sentir el calor, el refugio de su cuerpo, el aliento sobre su piel... ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en alguien tan débil y vulnerable? Lo desea tanto que el cuerpo duele y las manos le tiemblan. Sus dedos sienten la anticipación del roce, la necesidad enfermiza de sentirle.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta se encuentra frente a Harry, quien lo observa sin saber que está ocurriendo exactamente. Pero lo mira a los ojos con tanta intensidad, que siente que está viéndose en un espejo que no refleja su cuerpo, si no su alma; los ojos de Harry reclaman lo mismo que los suyos, recorren su rostro a toda velocidad, como un niño ante un pastel que no sabe dónde dar el primer bocado. Como si hubiese existido un cristal entre ellos durante mucho tiempo, y por fin hubiese desaparecido.

—Te odio —dice, haciendo que Harry lo mire asombrado y algo temeroso—; y me odio, porque debería hacerlo, pero no puedo –termina, mientras cierra los ojos.

El auror suspira y lo mira sin saber que decir realmente. Querría decirle muchas cosas, sí, pero no sabe cómo expresarlas todas, así que simplemente, como hace la mayoría de las veces, suelta lo que tiene en mente.

—Sabes que jamás lo habría hecho, que habría esperado veintiún días; veintiún semanas, si hubiese hecho falta, no me odies por eso, por favor.

Draco apoya su frente en la de Harry. Nunca ha sentido tanta necesidad de algo como siente ahora de besarlo, pero la idea de otros tocándolo después de que ellos...

—Prométeme que jamás...

—Por dios, claro que no —le interrumpe un poco escandalizado—; lo sabes, no me lo pidas, no desconfíes de mí de esa forma —suelta como una metralleta.

Ambos se abrazan por un momento eterno: tan largo como efímero. Cuando se separan y vuelven a unirse sus miradas, en sus cuerpos han pasado solo unos segundos, quizás minutos; en sus mentes han pasado siglos juntos. Draco quiere beberse esos ojos verdes como el mar. Harry quiere dejarse hipnotizar por esa mirada gris como la luna. Pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a nada más.

Hasta que el sonido estridente de una puerta los lanza a mirar hacia otro lado, donde Ron aparece totalmente abatido mientras se deshace de la ropa esterilizada.

Harry aparta dolorosamente sus manos de Draco.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunta a su amigo angustiado—, ¿ha ido algo mal?

El pelirrojo levanta la mirada como si ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que está de pie o caminando.

—Hermione me ha echado de la sala de partos, ha empezado a gritar que todo esto era mi culpa…

Intentando no reírse, se acerca a Ron y le pasa una mano sobre los hombros.

—Es por el momento, no te agobies. Cuando todo pase, tendrás a la Hermione de siempre de vuelta.

—Ya, si el medimago me ha dicho que es normal… pero quería estar dentro.

Arrastrando a su amigo hacia los asientos, intenta tranquilizarlo.

—Tío, ni caso, está en un momento muy delicado, es mejor para ella, seguro que así está más tranquila…

Durante un rato, Draco tan solo observa como Harry intenta tranquilizar a Weasley. Él puede entenderlo, recuerda perfectamente cómo se sintió cuando Scorpius vino al mundo. Lo nervioso que estaba y sobre todo la sensación de su estómago la primera vez que lo vio, tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan frágil… Por puro instinto, mira a su pequeño que ahora está tirado en el suelo coloreando algo que ni siquiera sabe de dónde ha salido. Hasta que lo termina y sale disparado hasta Harry para enseñárselo. Este lo recibe con una de esas sonrisas sinceras y le da un beso en la cabeza.

En momentos como este, le gustaría encerrar a Harry en un bote y quedárselo para él, no compartirlo con nadie, así no podrían tocarlo ni cambiarlo. Pero luego, se sorprende recordando que puede que parezca tan infantil e inocente como Scorpius, pero que no lo es en absoluto. Y esa parte, para que negarlo, es la que más le gusta. Su estómago se retuerce de otra forma al pensar en eso, echaba de menos esa sensación.

Parece que Harry ha notado el escrutinio y le devuelve la mirada, ambos se miran durante unos segundos, diciéndose muchas cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca. Haciendo promesas para más tarde, relegando un encuentro que ambos están deseando.

Unas horas después del incidente con Ron, Hermione por fin ha dado a luz y todos se acercan a ver a la pequeña criatura, hasta Scorpius da pequeños saltitos para poder llegar al cristal tras el cual están los bebés dormidos y ajenos a que están siendo observados.

—Guau, ¡papá, papá! –lo llama con los ojos como platos—, ¿por qué es tan pequeño? ¿No se come las verduras?

Los tres adultos miran a Scorpius y se ríen, este los mira con sus cejas fruncidas sin entender a qué viene tanta risa.

—Claro –responde Draco—, por eso siempre te digo que debes comerlas.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron sale de la habitación de Hermione con cara de cansado.

—Le han dado algo para el dolor y se ha quedado dormida. Estará así unas horas hasta que la niña necesite comer, así que iros a casa; estaréis cansados y Scorpius también necesita dormir.

Draco mira a Harry, porque realmente lo necesita, está cansado y no solo físicamente. La tarde de hoy ha dado mucho de sí, demasiadas emociones por un día, mataría por una taza de té caliente.

Scorpius lleva horas cabeceando y aunque Harry le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que lo llevase a casa a dormir, se ha negado, el pequeño está cómodo en cualquier cosa que pueda conjurar y no quería perder la oportunidad de llevarse al auror a casa, así que ha esperado pacientemente hasta que él también ha querido abandonar el hospital.

Harry se planta justo delante de él, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y se balancea con sus pies. Suelta un largo: "bueno" que no quiere decir más que: "¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?"

La sutileza siempre ha sido el arma favorita de Draco, y el sarcasmo; bueno, y la manipulación.

—¿Me sujetas la bolsa con las cosas de Scorpius mientras lo cojo para llevármelo a casa? –le pregunta al auror que aún lo mira expectante.

—Claro.

Le da la bolsa gigante a Harry y va la improvisada cama que está utilizando Scorpius, recoge al niño y se lo echa encima, coge su mantita y su bolsa de documentos. Llega hasta Harry y hace malabares para intentar coger la mochila de Scorpius.

—Eh… ¿puedes..?, no sé, ¿engancharla en mi hombro?

Draco jamás lo admitirá ni bajo tortura, pero ahora quizás, es posible, pudiera ser, que sea él el que tiene esa mirada expectante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –Draco boquea ante la pregunta de Harry—, claro que sí, no tienes más manos libres –se apresura a decir para evitar cualquier negativa—, os acompaño para dejar todo esto –añade por último agarrando también la mantita y su maleta de documentos.

_¡Sí!_, grita el estómago de Draco.

Llegar a casa a través de la red flu deja sus nervios en un estado de peligro por erupción. Se siente como si estuviese viendo una película de miedo donde sabe que tras cualquier esquina algo puede salir y hacerle dar un bote en su asiento. Pero se controla, porque, por el amor de Merlín, no es un niño estúpido e inexperto. Así que deja a Harry con cara de no querer despegarse de ellos abajo mientras sube a arropar a su hijo y a darle su beso de buenas noches.

Mientras baja por las escaleras, agarrándose al pasamano por miedo a derretirse, se siente observado al detalle. Harry lo espera con esa mirada de todo. Esa mirada de lo doy todo aquí y ahora.

El último escalón hace que su pie tiemble y casi trastabille ¿hay alguna muerte documentada de taquicardia por anticipación? Porque a él ahora mismo le late el corazón tan rápido que teme que se le salga del pecho, o peor, que Harry lo oiga.

Pero que cuando termine de bajar, sea Harry el que se acerque a él, acelera aún más su ritmo cardiaco.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar –le dice el moreno apresuradamente.

—Sí, claro –responde—, tenemos que sentarnos y aclarar todo esto, porque han pasado muchas cosas y sé que…

—He cambiado de opinión.

Draco frunce el ceño, pero no le da tiempo a nada más antes de que Harry trace un camino verde esmeralda desde sus ojos hasta su boca y una vez allí se acerque hasta él para besarlo sin pensárselo mucho ni dejarle margen para nada más.

Pero ¿qué puede hacer? Si lo único que puede responder a eso es un gemido. Cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca. Levantar sus manos lentamente y envolver la espalda de Harry. Y cuando más perdido está, nota que este le separa bruscamente de su cuerpo.

—No es que no quiera hablar —¿acaso está dudando ahora?—, te prometo que vamos a hablar, pero luego; porque ahora… —se para un segundo y lo mira de nuevo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Draco sonríe plácidamente y se deja arrullar por unos brazos que pensó que jamás volverían a envolverle, se introduce poco a poco en él y se acomoda dentro, en una esquinita cálida llena de Harry.

—Bueno, bueno, sin tantos sentimentalismos, gryffindor –bromea Draco.

El auror se separa de él aun manteniéndose en el abrazo para mirarlo fijamente. El slytherin nota enseguida una duda sobrevolando la mente de Harry, así que frunce el ceño esperando a que la suelte, ya que este no es muy dado a guardarse las cosas que siente.

—¿De verdad piensas que lo hice por no esperarte? O peor, ¿Qué volvería a hacerlo?

—¿De verdad –empieza preguntando parafraseándolo— pensaste que me iría así sin más?

—Al principio no. Después de que Pansy se fuese no me lo terminé de creer, fui a tu casa, a tu otra casa –aclara al ver la expresión de Draco—, te mandé lechuzas… parecías haber desaparecido.

—Ya, ya… —lo corta—, quizás no parezca descabellado y he de admitir que mi yo del pasado quizás… Pero ya está, lo mejor para ambos es hacer como que esto no ha pasado. Y no es que desconfíe de ti –aclara ante las dudas de Harry—, pero la pregunta salió automáticamente de mí, no lo pensé en ese momento.

—Tendrías que haber venido cuando terminaron esos veintiún días –dice Harry bajando el tono de voz y apartando un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos de Draco.

—¿Estás de broma? Me sentía la persona más traicionada sobre la faz de la tierra, ya sabes lo orgulloso que soy –termina añadiendo mientras sube su ceja izquierda en un gesto más que familiar en él.

Harry no puede evitar reírse. Claro que sabe lo orgulloso que es, mejor que nadie. Ha tardado años en arañar la superficie que Draco utiliza para protegerse. Pero merece la pena.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? –le pregunta Harry.

—Pues no sé, pero yo estoy terriblemente cansado y quiero irme a dormir.

Como Draco espera, Harry boquea un poco sin saber que decir, probablemente esperaba una declaración del slytherin de cuanto lo ha echado de menos, de cuánto lo necesitaba junto a una petición para que se quede con él. Quizás Harry no lo conoce tanto como él cree, o puede que aun conserve un poco de inocencia.

Cuando se ha cansado de verle poner esa carita, y qué demonios, le ha dado algo de pena, sonríe y se acerca hasta él.

—Puedes dormir conmigo. Pero solo dormir –advierte ante la emoción que le ha mostrado en su mirada—, no siento ni un músculo de cuello para abajo. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Así que tan solo le tiende su mano, una que Harry agarra enseguida y ambos suben a la habitación. Allí se desnudan sin quitarse los ojos de encima, recordando y reconociendo. Y una vez listos se acurrucan en la cama uno junto al otro.

—

El sol penetra entre las cortinas deliciosamente cuando despierta. Antes de abrir los ojos, deja que sus párpados se acostumbren a la claridad y el cálido rubor del astro rey. Es una sensación tan agradable que gruñe de satisfacción. Se siente descansado, cómodo y, bueno, lo que siente en su espalda no hay ninguna palabra que pueda describirlo.

El brazo de Harry descansa sobre su cintura y su mano cae por su estómago. Cada vez que se mueve, su nariz se restriega en su espalda y su barba de tres días, que viniendo de un imberbe como Harry debe ser de más de una semana en realidad, le hace cosquillas muy placenteras. El cuerpo le arde, tanto que la mayoría de su cuerpo está fuera del edredón y las sábanas. Lo único en lo que puede pensar en es lo agradable que tiene que ser dormir abrazado a Harry un día de frío invierno.

Entonces, el auror se mueve en sueños y Draco nota algo que le hace sonreír de otra forma muy diferente. Se echa hacia atrás un poco para notarla mejor y Harry deja escapar un pequeño gemido. Oh, cuánto había echado eso de menos. Pero al parecer, debe estar soñando algo realmente bueno, porque después de eso la mano del gryffindor lo atrae y nota su boca pegada a su espina dorsal dejando un reguero de pequeños y húmedos besos.

Aunque al parecer, se va a quedar en sueño, porque después de eso, suelta un sonoro ronquido y se da la vuelta para quedarse boca abajo. Draco alza una ceja y se gira un poco para comprobarlo porque no puede creérselo.

Resignado, suspira lánguidamente y lanza un _tempus_ para comprobar la hora.

Extrañado, vuelve comprobarlo.

Las diez y media. Lo que le extraña no es haberse despertado a las diez y media, sino que su hijo no haya hecho su batido de salto olímpico de cama todavía.

Dejando al gryffindor con la cara pegada a la cama, se levanta y se pone una bata para acercarse hasta la habitación de Scorpius.

Cuando abre la puerta y ve que el niño no está durmiendo en su cama, su corazón se paraliza un segundo, sabe que no puede salir de la mansión sin su consentimiento, pero los días en su antiguo hogar le han dejado secuelas, con ese tipo de sustos que no puede evitar hasta que su mente le recuerda que no ha podido pasarle nada ni ir a ningún sitio.

—¡Minsy! –grita llamando a su elfo doméstico—, ¿puedes decirme donde está el amo Scorpius?

La elfina aparece haciendo una inclinación de respeto ante su dueño, y responde en seguida.

—El amo Scorpius está en la cocina, amo.

Asiente y se dirige hacia allí, seguro que le ha picado el hambre y está poniéndole pucheros a los elfos para conseguir más chocolate del que su estómago puede tolerar.

Entra a la cocina con un discurso preparado suponiendo que va a encontrar al niño subido a un banco y comiendo en la encimera, como le ha dicho mil veces que no haga, intentando quitarle esa costumbre de cuando vivían en su anterior apartamento.

Pero todo el alegato se queda en nada cuando al cruzar el umbral sus pies se paralizan ante la escena.

Scorpius está como suponía comiendo chocolate, sí, pero sentado sobre las rodillas de una persona que creía que no iba a volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creo que Blaise te dijo que no volvieses a poner un pie en esta casa.

Pansy no lo mira mientras responde, pero acaricia el pelo de Scorpius, cosa que hace que la sangre de Draco se hiele, ya que su "amiga" jamás ha tratado a su hijo con cariño ni proximidad. Por lo que la escena no le parece para nada entrañable.

—He venido porque creo que deberías replantearte la situación. Quiero que hablemos.

—No quiero hablar nada contigo y no hay nada que replantear. Casi te cargas lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que terminó la guerra. Eres una zorra sin escrúpulos. Sabiendo de sobra que jamás voy a sentir nada por ti ni por ninguna otra mujer.

—¿De verdad te crees que todo esto es porque estoy enamorada de ti? –pregunta casi con asco—, te lo ha dicho Blaise, ¿verdad? No sabe nada, ni tú. Solo quería que me hicieras un favor.

—Ya da igual, si querías un favor me lo tendrías que haber pedido, y no sé qué tiene que ver eso para que destrozases mi relación con Harry.

—Te lo insinué mil veces, pero nunca me haces caso, no me tomas en cuenta, y por eso ahora estoy aquí, para que me escuches y lleguemos a un trato.

Draco da un paso adelante, pero Pansy aprieta su mano sobre la varita.

—Deja a Scorpius desayunar tranquilo y hablemos.

—Me has echado de tu casa, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Scorpius es la garantía de que no solo me escucharás, sino que además, me vas a hacer ese favor.

—Déjalo y hablamos.

—¡Qué no! –grita haciendo que Draco de un paso atrás algo asustado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? –le pregunta solo para ver si se calma y deja en paz a Scorpius que empieza a estar algo inquieto.

—A ti –Draco alza la ceja perplejo, ¿no acaba de decir que no era eso lo que quería?— pero no de la forma que piensas, no estoy interesada en ti de esa forma.

—¿Entonces? –la verdad es entre que está más pendiente del pequeño que de ella y que parece algo inestable, no entiende que está diciendo.

—Realmente solo te necesito un rato. Sabes las tradiciones de los sangre pura mejor que yo, sabes qué pasará si llego a los veinticinco sin un heredero. Y también sabes que ese heredero tiene que tener cinco generaciones mágicas para poder serlo.

—Espero que no estés insinuando lo que estás insinuando.

—Es un favor, eres mi amigo, solo necesito…

—Si lo hiciera, cosa que no voy a hacer de ninguna forma, la magia de mi familia y la herencia de Scorpius se vería afectada, ¿de verdad pensaste en algún momento que accedería a eso?

—Pensé que si te ayudaba y estaba contigo…

—¿Qué me ayudabas? Tú no me has ayudado en la vida, cuando más te necesité actuaste como una conocida, Scorpius y yo hemos estado tres años en la miseria, si no llega a ser por Harry… a quien por cierto, echaste de mi vida sin venir a cuento.

—Sabía que si estabas con él no ibas a acceder, que tuvieses una pareja lo dificultaba todo.

—Con pareja o sin ella, la respuesta es no. Por supuesto que no. Y si piensas que habría accedido a algo como eso en algún momento es que de verdad estás tan loca como pareces.

—Ya, eso me habría valido antes cuando quería pedírtelo de buenas maneras, pero ahora no acepto ese no.

Draco frunce los labios, si tuviese la maldita varita la habría cruciado ya hasta que pidiera clemencia. Se siente impotente y asustado. Lo peor es que Scorpius está aun más atemorizado.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres? Porque te he dicho que no voy a acceder a eso, y menos ahora.

—¿Seguro? ¿qué tal si me llevo a Scorpius hasta que cambies de opinión?

—Nadie puede sacarlo de la mansión sin mi consentimiento –replica al instante.

—¿Eso crees? Porque mi elfa, esa que te cedí cuando volvisteis a Malfoy Manor, puede ayudarme a ello.

En ese momento la elfina se aparece y se coloca junto a Pansy.

—Si Scorpius pone un solo pie fuera de la mansión, no habrá sitio en el planeta donde puedas esconderte, te lo advierto –la amenaza abiertamente.

—Creo que no estás en posición de intimidarme en este momento. Si te mueves un milímetro, nos vamos los tres. Tú verás.

Draco que en esos momentos está devanándose los sesos pensando en qué hacer, recuerda algo de repente.

—La que no está en posición de nada eres tú. ¿Sabes qué? Harry está arriba, en mi cama. Solo quiero recordarte que le destrozó la nariz a un auror porque fue grosero conmigo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacerte si baja y se encuentra con esto.

—No me da ningún miedo ese auror de pega. Tan solo es un bueno para nada que está ahí porque mató a quien tú ya sabes.

En ese momento, Draco nota que la cabeza de Pansy hace un movimiento brusco hacia atrás. Esta da un grito e intenta coger su varita pero esta sale despedida.

Cuando la chica está dando manotazos hacia atrás, la figura de Harry va a apareciendo poco a poco tras ella.

—Me ofendes, Parkinson –dice mientras la sujeta con fuerza.

—Suéltame imbécil.

—Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, por las buenas o por las malas. Si es por las buenas, prometo darte una celda en Azkaban al ladito de tu padre para que podáis charlar sobre esto.

Viendo que sigue sin querer soltar a Scorpius y bastante agitada, Harry se decide por lo más simple y rápido: lanzarle un desmaius y se acabó.

En cuanto cae al suelo, Harry agarra a Scorpius y lo lleva con él.

—Voy a llamar a los aurores, llévatelo e intenta que se relaje un poco, los aurores querrán hablar con él para ver qué ha pasado. No creo que debas preocuparte por ella –añade al ver la forma en que Draco mira a Pansy tumbada en el suelo—, tiene un desmaius y un petrificus, no va a moverse en unas cuantas horas –el slytherin asiente y sonríe con debilidad—, y tú y yo –dice ahora un poco más en broma—, ya hablaremos sobre amenazar a civiles con que voy a romperles nada.

Draco sonríe ahora más ampliamente, y antes de que Harry se gire, lo agarra de un brazo y le da un rápido beso.

—Y tú y yo –repite—, ya hablaremos sobre ir a perseguir a los malos medio desnudo –termina mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

—Me he puesto mis mejores boxers que lo sepas –añade mientras sube hacía arriba precisamente a vestirse.

La verdad es que no era su idea despertarse y tener que detener directamente a alguien.


End file.
